Art is a Girl!
by Mikoyami
Summary: ItachiXOC  AU
1. Chapter 1

~~~Art is a….girl?~~~

By Miko Yami

**Ok this is the first chapter for Art it is a…girl? I have been writing this story for two years now for those on thanks for reading for the other sites I'm just now putting it up. I know everybody is going two years 0.o! and truth be told I don't like chapter one but I like it at the same time…I know it's a Mary-sue trait to describe an OC but don't worry I describe the other characters as well, I describe, Deidara, Itachi and the rest of the Akatsuki. Oh yeah I was reading my mom's romance books the time I wrote this chapter so it's going to a bit more romantic. Please read and enjoy **

**Okey I'm back, I really don't care about my lack of reviews...Ok I do care for of the lack of reviews but hey I really like this story please R&R**

Chapter 1

~First meeting and other problems~

(Deidara)

Deidara looked at what people called art and had to hold back a laugh: the art all looked the same. He looked in the direction of his artwork where a girl was standing next to is art. She looked like she was smiling. Deidara glanced at her, she was pretty: long slick raven black hair, average body height, and an hour glass figure.

Deidara stalked up to her. When he got close enough, he stood there studying her some more, she was very pretty: her features more elegant fairy tale looking. Slick raven black hair framed her heart shaped face. Her cheek bones were curved giving off the soft sexy look. She had plump blood red lips. Her features seemed to balance out giving her the dark sexy look or maybe the soft Snow White look though her skin was darker then Snow White's and more seductive looking.

"Beautiful piece of art," she said tuning towards Deidara. Her voice was soft but still strong enough to get people to notice her and listen. She had a slight accent in her voice that he couldn't place.

He looked in to her eyes they were ash black and getting darks as they moved towards the pupil till they were mixed and you couldn't tell pupil and iris apart. She looked like she was studying him like she studied his art.

"Yeah, un this is art, yeah, not those pathetic pieces of art in the Uchiha put in this museum un," Deidara told her.

"Oh, Missouri," she said adding French in to her sentence, "What exactly do you think is art?" She was flirting.

Deidara smiled, "Art should always be a bang: end in it or show, yeah. It has many colors expressing different meaning and it last only for a short while and clay is used a lot it. Is easier to sculpt and express art, The Uchiha and Sasori just don't get art, un"

She nod and smiled, "Your view on art is very interesting master-" she stopped not knowing his name giving him a questioning look.

"Deidara Iwa, yeah,"

"Master Deidara it's very different. It seems to carry a lot of expression, maybe it is more opinionated,"

"Isn't that's what art all bout un," Deidara said. The girl nodded "opinionated with a bang,"

"Once again Deidara your view on art is very barbaric," the voice wasn't the girl's voice. The voice sounded more bored and masculine, then hers. Deidara glared at the man with messy reddish brown hair with a young looking face. The man stared at Deidara his childish face looking bored. His brown eyes were failing to show emotion. He was wearing a suit and clean cut around.

Deidara looked dingy next to him…and her. The purple green tie-dye with a yellow smiley face on the chest of the he adorned didn't seem to match his light blue jeans which were torn: some of the holes on the jeans were held together by safety pins. His golden blond hair stood in a high pony tail on the top his head and a loose bang covering his left eyes.

"What's your view on art?" the girl asked, Sasori.

Deidara glanced at her outfit: a white button up shirt with a black vest and tight jeans. Now he really felt out of place. The Uchiha warned him, he told him this was a formal event but as usual Deidara didn't listen. He dressed in his best most expressive outfit and it was just another way to piss off the Uchiha.

"Art is everlasting it lives for eternity and expresses one thing only," Sasori answered to the girl.

"I appreciate your opinion as a fellow artist master Sasori but art is always a bang," Deidara retorted.

"An artistic view on art is very opinionated the opinion of the artist last for a long time. It everlasting," Sasori answered sophistically.

"Art shows only its opinion for a while before it disappears with a bang, 'un'," Deidara said matter-of-factly.

"You two are both wrong," the girl finally spoke, interrupting their fight a foolish move for her to even do.

Deidara choked back a surprised look he felt betrayed by the girl. Wrong! How could they both be wrong? He never felt so betrayed, while Sasori glared at her.

"What's your view on art girl?" Sasori asked almost growling.

The girl smiled a charming smile, "First of all, my name is not girl it is Hunnutsuka, Yuki Hunnutsuka. Please call me Yuki," the girl said.

Hunnutsuka? Wasn't that the name of the biggest trading company in Japan? Sasori didn't say anything on the last name so Deidara didn't bother.

"And what do you know that makes us wrong Ms. Hunnutsuka?" Sasori asked again glaring even more harshly at the girl.

"Well….you make art sound like is should be opinionated. While that is true it is very much opinionated, it also has expression. It speaks to its audience, even the invisible ones,"

"So you're saying art is long lasting," Sasori said.

Deidara glared her feeling more betrayed.

"No-"

"So art is a bang, yeah," Deidara interpreted. Deidara didn't feel so betrayed after she said that.

"No art is only art to the viewer. You are both right, when speaking about art, but you're both wrong. Will you both consider Sakura blossom as art? It last for a short time but its meaning is ever lasting," she said smiling at both men.

"So what are you trying to say is art is beauty in the eyes of the beholder, but only as long as it expresses something of the artist whether it is feeling or expression or opinion it is called art?" Sasori asked reading the deeper meaning of her words, and putting it into spoken clarification to test, she purposely never spoke.

Yuki smiled, "Of course but nature is also art am I correct?" She looked up at the ceiling, the ceiling was painted dark colors and sprinkled with stars, "and nature has no artist,"

Sasori nods looking at her with more respect "Let us show you around Miss Hunnutsuka," Deidara locked arms with her and began leading her around the museum

(Yuki)

Yuki smiled enjoying the two men's company; she especially enjoyed Deidara's. He was charming young and an artist; he had confidence in everything he said. He was what Yuki like to describe as rare.

"The Museum is owned by the Akatsuki," Sasori explained.

"The Akatsuki?" she questioned having never heard of them. Sasori didn't answer so Deidara continued his ranting he kept on mentioning someone by the name of Uchiha.

"Master Iwa," he stopped talking.

"Why do you keep on mentioning the Uchiha?" Yuki asked curiously.

(Deidara)

Deidara stopped in complete halt. He probably shouldn't mention the Uchiha in front of her. She might fall for him like most girls and then come back to Deidara like second hand doll. He refused them all refusing to be the Uchiha's garbage man on girls.

"No one important un," Deidara growled.

"Then why do you keep mentioning him?" she smirked.

"Let's keep walking 'un', and forget about the Uchiha yeah,"

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek, "Don't talk about him then,"

Deidara blushed as her lips brushed against his cheek. He glanced at Sasori he looked bored with everything going around him.

"Sorry Miss Hunnutsuka, Deidara I have to go I just remembered a last minute meeting," Sasori said.

Deidara looked at Sasori curiously how come he hasn't heard about the meeting. Is this a meeting for the Akatsuki or another meeting for Sasori's thriving puppet business?

While Deidara failed in his painting business.

"See you Master-Sasori," Yuki said bowing, "It was a pleaser to have met you,"

Deidara glanced at her he fought the urge to grab her hand to hold her. She turned towards him her mouth formed words. Words Deidara didn't catch. Deidara just stared.

"Are you going to finish showing me around?" she asked again.

Deidara nodded and linked arms with her again.

"Who else will show you around un?"

(Itachi)

A wisp of toxic fumes filled the air, as the man's lips curled around the cigar butt. He was young and handsome, with dark brown eyes with tick eye lashes. He held high muscular cheek bones that seemed to balance out with soft pink lips. His face chiseled in the correct places, the defined lines running diagonal from the corner of his eyes out to his cheeks. From far the man gave an illusion of being of the opposite gender, trim figure, perfectly proportioned toned back. His long raven black that passed his shoulders and was normally tied in a loose pony tail was loose and drooping over his shoulder.

The door opened he turned his head stared at the man formally known as Sasori. He raised an eyebrow at the man wondering why this man disturbed him in his peaceful state. Sasori took a seat next to him.

"A Hunnutsuka is in the building," Sasori said plainly.

The man eyes narrowed, his dark brown eyes looking crimson. He took another puff of his cigar adding more toxic smoke into the air.

"Which one?" his voice came out in monotone but also deep and commanding.

He heard of them Hunnutsuka powerful clan…That was the word power they had it. He wanted it. The clan owned all the trading in Japan Rumor had it was they might start trade on the moon.

"Yuki the young one she might be the next one next clan leader," Sasori said holding a half covered wood piece and began carving it.

The man growled that wasn't good enough the girl had no power the Hunnutsuka held. She only had some power that was worthless. Power he didn't need. Power he didn't want.

"Anything else?" He demands keeping his face with an emotionless mask, his eyes narrowing. Sasori stared at him with the same mask of no emotion.

"No, though she might have taken interest in Deidara," Sasori add.

The man nodded placing the remains of his cigar in the ashtray.

(Yuki)

Deidara dragged Yuki around the museum making small remakes on art pieces or flirting with her. She flirted back enjoying his company. They reached a plain painting… well it looked like it but there was more to it.

Yuki looked at painting broadly and walked away actually she was dragged by Deidara. When she came upon the art piece again; Deidara growled at the piece. She glanced at him in half amusement half shock. He just glared at the art work. Yuki began to wonder why?

The art was simple. Simply designed; simply structured. It was just simple. Black paint covered most of the painting. A cat like mask lied on the ground of the painting blue markings designed the mask symbolizing something. The mask looked like something used in a Japanese festival. A silk red ribbon spread under it looking like blood from afar. A reflection next to the mask looked…broken that was the word. Blood covered the reflected image. The mask was cracked and scratched. It had rough uneven surface the slick red ribbon torn and shredded. It was clearly poorly used like a mask after a bloody fight. It clearly had unused words and emotion the artist never said or showed (Maybe never wanted to). She loved this painting. It was her favorite in all the art she ever laid eyes on. Deidara seemed to think otherwise.

"The art is very beautiful," she whispered talking a step closer to the pieces.

"Let's go, un," Deidara said eagerly, hearing what she had just said about the work.

She looked at him and nodded, disappointed that she had to leave such a beautiful piece of work. Someone knocked in to her knocking her to the floor while she was walking towards Deidara.

"Watch it," she said.

The man didn't stop not even glanced to say, 'I'm sorry.' Heck he didn't even glance! She could see a smug grin on his blue face. Wait! Blue? She glanced closely at him only thing she could tell was he was tall, muscular like a wrestler's body but because of his height he looked lean. He had dark blue hair that was spiked to the left. He was wearing outfit that was used by body guards. She couldn't see the man he was guarding, the person that knocked her down.

Following the strange looking body guard and the rude person was a herd of squealing girls and rushing people almost knocking Deidara off his feet. Deidara finally made it to Yuki after the rush hour passed and helped her up. Yuki glared at the direction the people ran towards.

"Some people these days no manners," Deidara said sounding strongly smug about it.

"I wonder where they're going in such a rush," Yuki asked tilting her head. She eyed a couple of rich pointing at her direction in envy whispering strange gossip to one another.

"The owner of the museum is going to make a speech," Sasori said. Yuki looked at him questionably, "He never really shows himself so the fact that he decide to show himself to the grand opening of this museum is quite unique show itself," Sasori said sounding oddly demanding.

Yuki stared at the art piece she loved and went deep in thought of if she should go. She smiled.

"Let's go Master -Iwa," Yuki said sounding excited.

Yuki smiled inwardly she was finally going to see the man Deidara always was complaining about. He was most likely going to be some tubby man who was in his mid forties. Losing all his hair no wife or kids because he could never get laid and because of how he never got laid he now looks at geek porn (A.K.A. Anime Porn). She couldn't wait to see him.

(Deidara)

Deidara glanced at Sasori nervously. They were planning something him and the Uchiha. Why would the Uchiha make a speech now…today out of all days. Like he never spoke in these events….Well now that Deidara thought of it, the Uchiha did appear to these events but like he said never spoke. Walk around maybe no one recognized him. Why the hell would the Uchiha ruin the perfect piece he made for himself he made for himself?

(Yuki)

Yuki watched as many men gave their own speech about the museum the architect the artist contributing their art and the hard work and sweat they put in the building. One of the men that contributed for the museum tripped and fell loosing the sheets to his speech.

Deidara laughed at the sight of the now nerves man while Yuki shook her head on how pathetic this was getting. She might as well of went to the circus to watch clowns.

"Itachi Uchiha," the man who tripped said eager to get off the stage and forget his embarrassing moment.

Yuki clapped like everybody waiting for the infamous Uchiha to show his face. Her heart did a flip-flop. He was not a forty year old geeky virgin. One word fit the Uchiha and that was gorges.

He was in his early twenties not much older than her with chiseled features all in their correct places. He was lean and muscular but not to muscular. Wide shoulders, long legs, thin waist and amazing eyes. He was not much taller than Yuki a few inches' taller maybe. He held a mysteries Oman to him a forbidden secret not to be open. He glanced around his onyxes eyes looking crimson in the lighting.

"Welcome," he said his voice was deep commanding and in monotone, "I first would like to thank all the artist that helped contributed in this Museum their art will be notice. As everybody who spoke before me said the museum turned out to be helpful to the Akatsuki the leader was pleased and thanks everybody that contributed and would like to thank you for showing," his speech sound practice though he never read a script.

"The leader of the Akatsuki never shows himself to these damn events, I beginning to think they have none," A young looking man said to his assents.

The assents nodded. They sat in front of Yuki Deidara and Sasori. There was no place to sit so the throe was left standing watching to piece.

Deidara seeming to here the man scoffed on the idiocy of the two men sitting in front of them. Sasori also noticed.

"The leader chooses not to show himself for reasons we Akatsuki member don't know all we know is he carry's power," Sasori whispered in Yuki's ears.

Yuki nod understanding what Sasori had just said. She went back to listening to what the Uchiha was saying. He carried words that put Yuki in a trance. And she had no idea why?

"As you know the Akatsuki want to push their plans father. This brings, me to the next topic the Akatsuki wishes to talk about. Since all of the other plans of the Akatsuki worked perfectly. They decide to make a giant leap and start trade with the Hunnutsuka clan,"

Yuki felt his eye's lock on her. A shiver ran up her spine both exciting and fearful. Deidara put a possessive hand on Yuki's right shoulder. "Of course," Itachi chuckled darkly "Will need the Hunnutsuka's permission first, considering they only except big named companies," everybody clapped "Thank you for coming,"

Itachi bowed politely. The clapping grew louder and everybody stood up Yuki couldn't see the Uchiha anymore.

"The Akatsuki merging with the Hunnutsuka," Yuki heard one of the lady's speak "That will defiantly put them on top,"

"Especially with the Uchiha in charge," another one squealed they were both plump and young for their age the second one looked older then the first. "No woman can resist his charm or company,"

"Have you met the man?" An older lady asked in a disapproving sort of voice to the two young girls.

"No just looking at him is a charm itself," the first girl squealed.

"Yes to bad-" the older lady said cutting off the two girl's pointless chit-chat.

Yuki shut them off she knew the rumor they were going to talk about. She didn't need to listen to their pointless conversation.

Yuki had to wonder if the two plump girls felt the same dark aura she felt from the Uchiha every time she was looked at him. It was exciting and scary; mixed feelings. It was as if he was hiding something. She ignores the nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach. It was probably a false alarm. Was it a good idea to avoid the gut feeling especially with the Uchiha? Was it?

The conversation Deidara and Sasori were having seemed to carry more interest than the conversation then the one she was listening then the one Yuki had just listened to. They were auguring over her or so she assumed.

"You told him 'un'?" Deidara growled clearly not amused by the Uchiha's speech.

Assuming 'him' was the Uchiha and 'what Sasori told him' was about her arrival. Yuki decide to speak.

"Master Iwa it's alright the Uchiha is going to be disappointed that I don't carry my clan's power. My brother carries all the power and he is not here," Yuki stated in a matter-a matter-of-fact tone, "I am practically useless to the Akatsuki," Yuki waved her hands around dramatically rolling her eyes "Actually I am pretty useless to him, himself," she placed a finger near her lip and look to the side.

Sasori glanced at her his face unchanging something flashed behind his eyes. Deidara looked at her and smiled a cocky smile.

"Don't worry Yuki, 'yeah,' I'll protect you from the Uchiha prodigy," Deidara said protectively.

"A prodigy?" Yuki said half faking interest half real interest. Did he say prodigy? The Uchiha a prodigy?

"Yeah nothing interesting 'un,'" Deidara said hearing the fake interest in Yuki's voice more than the real, "Why 'hmmm,'" he sounded jealous.

"Hmm…" she wasn't buying it she chose to flirt with him to get the answer out "I don't know 'un' the Uchiha prodigy. He interests me a little now that you said that," Yuki flirted leaning on her tip toes so her chest was against Deidara's chest. Their faces inches apart.

Deidara smiled a slight bit and got himself caught in her trap.

"You might not be the right one for me 'un'. I might take that skanky waitress over there, yeah," he titled his chin in the direction to a blond waitress heavy with makeup and an outfit two times small for her oversized plastic chest

"So that the type of woman you like 'un'?" Yuki mocking him letting him know the joking around was still intact with their flirting. She pushed away from Deidara and turned towards the waiter, "Cheap Barbie girls that can give you a cheap thrill?" She faked hurt Deidara caught the fakeness in her voice and played with it.

"I can't afford the ones the Uchiha can," there it was the starting word for Yuki to ask her question without hurting Deidara.

"The Uchiha can afford me?" Yuki interrupted before Deidara can change the subject before about the Uchiha.

"Yeah the Uchiha has tons of money all from his family and the Akatsuki," Deidara didn't fake the growl coming from his voice. That brought more question from Yuki. Why did Deidara hate the Uchiha? Deidara was way to egotistical to just be angry at the Uchiha for getting more money and way too cocky to care about the Uchiha being the face for the Akatsuki.

Yuki placed bit on her finger nail gently rolled her shoulders closer to her cheeks imitating a young girl in love. Batted her eyes and stared at Deidara wide eyed. Licking her lips a slight bit before asking the question. "Money? Was it because he is the Uchiha is a prodigy for his clan?"

They seemed own a big police force for Konoha 'yeah'. Some prodigy the Uchiha turned out to be his whole clan massacred in one night 'un'. Leaving only him and his little brother alive 'yeah'," I don't know much 'un'. He keeps to himself 'yeah'." Deidara glanced at her nervously now noticing the serious expression on her pretty eyes.

"Why you're not interested in him 'un'?" Deidara growled trying to hide the fact that he was hurt.

"I never said that," Yuki shook her head slightly.

"So you're interested in him 'un'," Deidara's anger showing then his hurt. His right eye twinkled with rage. Considering that was the only eye she could see.

"Maybe, he just has something about him,"

Deidara turned away hiding the upset that Yuki had just put in him.

Yuki could sense she frowned not liking the hurt she placed on to Deidara.

"Deidara I'm not interested in him that way, if that's what you think I can't I hardly even know him. I know you better then I know him," Yuki kissed Deidara's cheek, "And I choose you over him any day,"

"Then why are interested in him 'hmm'?" He was now looking at her now light sparking in his eyes. Yuki frowned clearly hoping he wasn't going to ask that question. She bit the inside of her cheek trying to figure an answer to Deidara's question. She couldn't lei. Heaven forbid that happening. She didn't even know where to start or much less even follow through and beside she was tra- thought better than that. So the truth had to show its ugly nose. (Like it always did around her.) She couldn't even find away to bend the truth so she wasn't lying.

"I have no real idea on way the Uchiha caught my eyes. I think it is because he is different something I cannot pin point It's like…like….like playing cards you never what you're going to get unless you take a chance and I love talking chances," Yuki smiled a child like smile. "Let's go master Iwa you still have to show me around some more," she began skipping avoiding the subject she so badly wanted to know.

She skipped into something soiled, a person to be exact maybe a man. "Oh…sor-" she gasped when she realized who she had just ran into.

(Rewind a slight bit to Yuki about to flirt with Deidara)

(Sasori)

Sasori rolled his eyes on how weak his partner was falling for the sensation of a woman. Though she was clearly interested in the Uchiha for one reason or another he would have to inform the Uchiha of her interest on him. This might help the Akatsuki's Future plan.

Sasori watched the girl more closely studying her every move Deidara explained the Uchiha's whole pass to her something flashed in the girl's eyes she closed them trying to hide whatever flashed behind her eyes.

Sasori decide to study her some more she was pretty not as beautiful as his puppets but pretty. He wanted her as a puppet. The way she spoke was clear with correct grammar never using yeah, yep, or new. She had to think before she said anything and that took only a few seconds. Pointing out she was smart for her age or any age. If had to guess her age she would be eighteen though she looked younger and acted older.

She would most defiantly be useful for the Akatsuki unlike all the other people the Akatsuki have captured, she more or less stumbled in uninvited and Deidara began chasing her like an idiot. She would defiantly get the Akatsuki closer to their goal and that was capturing one of the tailed beasts, the Kyuubi. The tail beasts a strong company that was cut out of business because of all the power they controlled.

The young boy that Sasori knew she was close to held the strongest branch in the whole company and he had no idea how to control it most of them don't considering how long the business has been down and most people now owning it were young adults. That was how the Akatsuki stole the power they only held five of the branches they need four more then they held the entire tailed beast. The Akatsuki were so close to achieving their dream of becoming powerful and ruling the world.

Sasori was so distracted by his thoughts he didn't notice the young girl gasp. When he did he only noticed a pair of crimson red eyes staring at her and Deidara growling curses under his breath adding 'un' after each word. It was none other than Itachi Uchiha.

**On fanfiction for my fans I just did some minor changes that have been bothering me since I posted it up, there is still tons of mistakes but I'm too lazy to fix and will change it as I continue this story please continue to read.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok once again ff. net viewers I changed small minor things, things that have been bothering me since I posted up my story. I found a few typo's I probably missed a lot more but I changed the ones I caught and were really bothering me. The grammar mistakes are most likely still there sorry about that but once I get off my lazy ass I will edit. I also changed Yuki's body from having large chest small waist to having average chest average waist. With Yuki complaining that she wished her chest was larger and her waist smaller. Yuki's body was really bothering since I wrote it down, I decide I really like Yuki with the average body but that's fit. So please read and review.**

** thanks Fate-of-true-Moonlight for your kind reviews sorry this story takes too long to come out. Thanks for still being with me thanks to all my fans who stuck with me. Thanks to the people who add me to their favorites or alerts I must be doing something right to deserve those titles right. Thanks Princess3975 for reviewing Love Me True.**

**For my fans on sorry this chapter has to be broken into two. I have a habit of writing long chapters and TONFA doesn't like it, not that it matters but I'm sorry my fans. Thanks silverwolf1213 your reviews are always fun to read sorry about my grammar mistakes. I'm still trying to find time to edit them.**

** thanks for the five star who ever gave it me. To be all honest I really don't like chapter one but I'm glad somebody does. Please R&R. Oh…thanks YamiHigushi for the kind review reverence for my story I really liked that.**

**Itachi: Are you done? -/.\-**

**Miko: Yeah Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto characters.**

Total bummer no reviews TT-TT...I will hold up the next chapter till I get a review...just teasing thats just rude isn't no I'll post with or without a riview (though I would like a review). Please R&R

Chapter 2

~A kiss and some games~

(Yuki)

"U-U-Uchiha," Yuki stumbled with her words a rare event she hardly ever stuttered.

The Uchiha stared her…as if studying her…no he wasn't studying her; he studied her earlier. He just watched her, stripping her with his eyes. Yuki shivered and moved closer to Deidara not enjoying the Uchiha.

Deidara placed a protective hand over her waist wrapping her closer to him. He was snarling a slight bit.

"What do you want Uchiha Hmmm?" Deidara snarled.

Yuki felt a slight bit braver just by standing near Deidara. She glanced at Itachi. Her eyes widen his eyes weren't onyx brown they were in fact crimson red. With black marking surrounding his pupil three coma looking marking facing right they were spinning slight as he stared at Deidara. That meant danger. She had a feeling.

She pushed away from Deidara and stared at, glared at the Uchiha. Her head held high. She knew how to deal with this type of man he was all business in front of people a goof out of the spotlight just like her brothers. Never show weakness.

"Master Uchiha" She spoke casually the way she did with her brother.

Itachi glanced at her one look was all it took. One look before Yuki lost her words her voice. He stared at her one eyebrow arched. She got his attention. But what to say she was at a loss of words? First off dessert, if he is like her brother he would break his mask at the mention of food.

"Should we get something to eat first?"

Yuki hopped she sound more brave then she felt. The Uchiha gave her weak knee's something she was not used to. He gazed at her with…nothing. His eyes were emotionless matching his mature face. Of course his face was mature. How old was he thirty, thirty -five?

"I'm twenty-one," he said as if answering Yuki self inflected question that she hated it when people asked her. She was about to open her mouth and make a comment on his age. When he spoke, "I am not your brother Miss. Hunnutsuka," He spoke politely but still commanding.

She felt herself getting dizzy by the way Itachi said her last name. She cursed slightly to herself this man was not like her brother at all he was more dangers not the type of guy you meet at the bar danger more like if you stood in his way he'll kill you. Yuki took a step back now afraid. She held on to Deidara before she could fall because of her dizziness.

Itachi just watched her. Yuki could see the black aura surrounding him it scared her but most of all what scared her, a lot more was how she loved Itachi starring at her. She cursed silently to herself only to hear her tutor voice Scolding her how impolite she was cursing.

In her words quote "Men should never curse in front of woman. Woman should never curse at all if everybody cursed then the world would be a very barbaric place to live in. You Miss Hunnutsuka should be extra careful, if the press heard you cursing, they would have a field day," unquote. She use to say that every time before she left of course she was born in the 30's and it showed very well wrinkled dried up skin short frail body. She died one spring day during April. Yuki's family didn't bother finding a replacement the lady thought Yuki all she had to know on manners like she said she never left a job undone.

Yuki face turned a light shade of red when she noticed all three men staring at her. She had been too busy occupying her thoughts of her deseeded tutor, which by the way would have a fit if, she saw Yuki now.

Yuki licked her lips preparing for any words to come out of her mouth the next conversation was business. That could be the reason why the Uchiha came to even see her. She breathed slowly counting the seconds of each breath. Her mind sorting through words that the Uchiha didn't make her lose.

"I can assure you I know but it was worth a try. Assuming the reason why you came to meet me was to speak about my clan," the Uchiha didn't move. Yuki took a few steps forward realizing how far apart they were getting. She was now glaring at him looking directly in his eyes. Some warning sign in her mind told her not to look directly in his eyes but it was too late to look anywhere else.

The Uchiha arched an eyebrow amused. Yuki stopped herself from turning around and running that would only give him the expression she was weak. Why was he so amused? Was she funny? Was there a joke she missed?

"I'm sorry I don't have the authority over my clan the authority you want Uchiha" She said his name with poison hoping to break that mask of his….nothing happened. "And unfortunately for you I am the only one here, you might have to call my brothers they are the one to deal with you"

Yuki walked off Deidara tailing behind.

"I only want to talk to you about trading offers. The Akatsuki have token interest in your family's name"

(Itachi)

The girl stopped. She turned and looked at him, curiosity crossing her eyes. She looked at Deidara trying to figure if Itachi was lying. Deidara shrugged not too sure himself. She looked at Itachi fear on features but hid them.

"Why exactly do they-…What could the….What do you mean when speak of trade," She was tongue tied. She tried not to show it.

"The Akatsuki wants to move up the only way is to get there name to spread is by making amends with your clan," Itachi glanced at her "Do you understand?"

Yuki growled and glared at him. She was amusing. Most people wouldn't think to glare at him. Most people would choose to run away then challenge him. This girl chose to challenge even though she was scared.

She glanced at him again. Her coal black eyes seemed darker with the light. She frowned she frowned she clearly did not like Itachi.

Oh, well he wasn't here to make friends just spread the Akatsuki's name. Get them know but most of all get them power.

Itachi thirsted for power every aching muscle in his body craved for it, every limp yearned for it. He would do anything for it. He would easily kill to have power and the young Hunnutsuka girl standing in front of him would have no mercy, though she wouldn't go down without fight. She seemed to have the mentality to stand against him and her physical body looked like it could stand abuse. Not too skinny wear she was breakable, but not too fat where she was unhealthy. She was more average with curves in all the right places, she looked cute.

Itachi shook his head from that thought. He wasn't thinking straight he was not going to fall for female's feministic charms. The only thing that'll ever prove is that he is weak and carry's no power.

"Why exactly are the Akatsuki interested in my Clan?" She asked in a low velvet voice, "Besides getting them po-known," She added.

Kisame (Itachi's body guard) chuckled. The girl stepped a frightened gasp escaping her lips back now realizing Itachi's blue shark-like body guard. Kisame smirk a toothy grin, showing all of his sharp shark teeth. He enjoyed her reaction.

Deidara grabbed her hand protectively and glared at his comrades, Itachi especially. Itachi stared at Deidara. Why was he so protective over a powerless tramp? Though the girl might have her use with connecting him with more power but that's she was good for.

Kisame decide to speak giving an answer to the girl, "Are you stupid girl," She glared not liking being called stupid, "Your clan is wildly known around the world they have power, money and most of the trade in all of Japan, they are what everybody wants,"

"You sound like you want to marry my clan…um," she didn't know his name but that didn't stop her, "fish sticks," she said the last part with a little bit of slang. The word came out rough and harsh.

Kisame growled, "Kisame Hoshigaki, girl,"

"Yuki Hunnutsuka," she corrected him. Itachi couldn't help but notice the girl was confident when she spoke, "Not girl Mr. Hoshigaki,"

Itachi raised an eyebrow very interested in the girl. She glared at Kisame challenging him. Itachi raised his hand to stop Kisame from taking on her challenge.

"You're not from around here," Itachi stated then questioned.

"I beg your pardon

"You're not from the main island of Japan originally," Itachi said.

She blinked at him like he was a strange creature from another plant, and then smiled a slight bit, her red lips looking more seductive.

"I believe so," she said.

"You believe so hmm? How's that possible yeah?" Deidara asked.

She turned towards Deidara her smile looking brighter.

"I was adopted," she was leading them out of the conversation. Itachi let it slide.

She turned back to Itachi frowning again. Itachi arched an eyebrow at her. She was glaring at him again. Itachi glanced to the side the amusement all gone.

"Well?" He forced the word out.

"I'll talk to my brothers and see if he agrees," she said.

"Very well," Itachi said maintaining a polite stance.

"Let's go Iwa-senpie," she smiled at the pathetic blond. They began walking again till she collided with a waitress spilling the tray of alcohol on the girl.

The waitress screamed while the Hunnutsuka girl bit her lip she got up straggly a camera light flashed in her direction taking a picture of her. She glanced at the direction the camera flashed and stepped back. Her eyes widen at the man with camera.

"Smile Dark Snow White," the paparazzi said flashing a camera in direction. The girl tried covering her face with her hair avoiding another picture. Deidara didn't hastate to grab her hand drag her away from the embarrassing moment.

Itachi watched them and turned to Sasori, "Find all you can about her," Itachi return to staring at girl as her and Deidara disappear through the crowd "Search up Dark Snow White," Itachi ordered.

Sasori nodded and walked off.

"Kisame take the camera from the man he should know by now the paparazzi are not invited to these events," Itachi ordered staring at the frightened man.

Kisame chuckled, "You heard him ya,"

The man stared at both of the Akatsuki men ready to run if need to…but how far will that get him.

(Deidara)

Deidara hand clung on to Yuki. He refuse to let go he really hated people more than ever.

He opened the door and dragged Yuki in before shutting the door. Yuki held a dazed glassy look in her eyes. Her face almost porcelain. She looked porcelain doll from the nineteen hundreds.

"This is one of the Akatsuki meeting area un," Deidara said he pointed to a crescent shaped table. He pointed to the right end of the table, then started going right "The leader sits there, then me, leader partner she is the only woman in Akatsuki, Itachi, Zetsu, Orochimaru use to sit there, Kisame, Kakuzu, Hidan and Sasori all in order yeah" Deidara said.

Deidara glanced at her she still had that glass look in eyes. He leads her to a chair to the side of the room. Deidara left the room to get a first aid kit; her right cheek was cut and bleeding most likely from a glass that broke near her. When he came back, Yuki's finger was dipped with her blood. Her skin pale as she stared at the blood, she was breathing from her mouth.

Deidara grabbed her hand and whipped away the blood. Then he moved to her cheek it was a small cut but a lot of blood. He placed a band aid to stop the bleeding and smiled at her.

She blinked a few times her glazed look going away a surprised look relplacing it. Her fingers traced the band aid she smiled.

"Thank you Master-Iwa," she said.

"Deidara un, just call me Deidara yeah," Deidara having a cocky smile on his face.

"Thank you Deidara," Yuki corrected herself.

"You're welcome," Deidara said getting up to cloths for her. Her outfit she was wearing was all wet and smelled badly of alcohol.

(Yuki)

Yuki sat on the chair observing the room.

The room was dimly lighted with a very twenty the first century look to it. A T.V on the back wall laptops on every single person tables each one with their own special Kanji written on them, a computer projector facing the front to the room. The floor raven black and speckled with red clouds and thin strips of white out lighting the clouds. The wall was painted with a deep dark blue.

Yuki wondered what the crescent shaped table was for. It couldn't be for fashion the Akatsuki didn't have a good since the red clouds proved their lack of fashion. She observed it closely a nagging suspicion was telling her it wasn't so they could see each other better. It clicked the table was for watching something…no observing something seemed like the better word but what were the observing was the question.

An open laptop stood on the crescent shaped table the kanji scarlet spelled on it with Scarlet letters. Didn't Deidara say Itachi sat there she eyed the laptop like it had a disease. If she hacked in to his file she could learn everything about him or most things. If she was lucky she could hack on his dairy. Yeah right the Uchiha owning a dairy that man had to big a stick up his ass to even own one.

Yuki sighed. She was wet and upset. How could a man like the Uchiha have that much of hold on her? He even embarrassed her in front of so many people and many more if paparazzi get that photo developed. Yuki sighed irritated. She hated the Uchiha.

"You should change un," Yuki jumped at Deidara's voice. Deidara smirked at her he enjoyed that but she couldn't stay mad him. He was… she had no words to describe him. Charming? Yes…maybe. Cute? Definitely. Cocky? He was the definition of it. He handed her some clothes, "We only have one size for woman, un. Hopefully it fits un."

Yuki nod "Thank you I- Deidara," she quickly corrected. She walked to the back room to change.

Deidara was staring blankly at something when Yuki walked out.

"Thank you again," Yuki bow politely

"You look good un," Deidara said.

"I really don't like it, my chest is way too small," Yuki whined at the mirror. Deidara glanced at her chest and smirked.

The outfit she wore was a Chinese styled dress with the same pattern on the floor of the Akatsuki meeting area. Yuki was taking a wild guess but the red clouds were their crest. (Sarcasm it's a felony). It was cut short length above her knees a slight bit. It was loose around her. Yuki's chest had yet to fill it (probably never will) and Yuki's waist seemed a bit larger then she last remembered. A big, silk, red ribbon the same color as the Akatsuki clouds hugged her stomach. Deidara helped her with the ribbon making it in to a giant bow. The slick black cloth felt awkward to Yuki's skin but not a stranger. She loved wearing clothes of this quality it only made her feel empowered. Yuki went to fixing hair. She placed all her hair to the right keeping a giant paper flower to hold it up. This was going to be as good as it will ever get.

"Who would wear this outfit?" Yuki mumbled to herself. Deidara heard.

"Leaders partner un," Deidara answered

"The girl? In the Akatsuki?" Yuki turned to Deidara.

He nodded.

"I thought the Akatsuki only hired males," Yuki finished off her statement.

"They do un,"

Yuki chuckled lightly, "Then your leaders partner how about her?"

"We don't know un. All we know is that she came from the same city as leader-sama un,"

"You don't know anything about your leader?" Yuki asked shocked.

"Nope un," Deidara said he stepped closer, "We only seen them a few times yeah. And they mostly hide in the shadows we can hardly see their faces un,"

"Who?" Yuki asked getting distracted by how close Deidara was. He only stood a few centimeters away from her. His body heat radiating off of him she could feel it she wanted it to be closer. One word or one person was keeping her mind and body in place that person was 'Uchiha'.

"Leader and leaders partner un," Deidara answered a cocky smirk on his face.

"How can you and the Uchiha…" Yuki place her hand on Deidara's toned chest. Yuki shook her head this was no time to get distracted, she had to get answers on what-his-face. Damn she forgot his name.

Deidara placed his land lightly on Yuki's cheek and stroked the bandage with his thumb.

"Rings," Deidara answered simply.

Yuki looked to the floor too embarrassed to look Deidara. His hand moved from stroking her cheek went down to her chin tilting it so she was faced to look at him. He began leaning.

Yuki forgot all thoughts about everything and waited for Deidara's lips to capture hers. Their breath mixed together sending a hot sensation through her body, almost electrical. Yuki closed her eyes Deidara's lips capturing hers.

He tasted so sweet the kiss held passion in it making it all the better. Yuki could smell every lingering sent surrounding Deidara, molding clay, exploding powder and cheap clone. All him she loved it. Deidara wrapped his arms around her body, pushing her closer.

They ended the kiss with a quick gasp of breath.

The door opened Sasori walked in following him was an orange mask wearing man. Sasori sat on the left end of end of the crescent shaped table and watched Deidara and Yuki.

Deidara cursed under his breath letting Yuki to give off a small giggle.

"Am I interrupting something," Sasori asked hiding his amusement with a bored looking face.

Yuki laughed quietly, "No not at all Master-Sasori,"

"Senpie," squealed the man wearing a mask. The man had a very child like voice and a child like personality to match with it though he was taller than Deidara and Sasori and probably taller than the Uchiha's body guard Kisame or fish sticks how Yuki liked to think of him. Yuki stared confused at the man but quickly turned her attention back to Sasori. Who was staring back at her, "Senpie," The childish man squealed again jumping on Deidara.

"What Tobi un?" Deidara growled not enjoying the orange masked lunatic jumping on him or even talking to him.

Yuki moved to the side so she can avoid being coiled into. Deidara looked so small compared to Tobi. His black cloak designed with the Akatsuki clouds covered him completely. Tobi was completely covered in clothes so not an inch of his body showed except for one eye that showed through a hole in the mask even that was covered by a shadow.

"Who is she?" Tobi asked excited pointing to Yuki.

"Hunnutsuka Yuki yeah," Deidara answered struggling with Tobi.

"I suppose you want answers," Yuki stated to Sasori.

"Is it that obvious," Sasori asked broadly.

"Master-Sasori, I would very much appreciate it if you didn't challenge my intelligence," Yuki hissed.

"I wasn't trying Miss Hunnutsuka," Sasori said lacing his fingers together and his chin resting on top.

"No," Yuki said with sarcasm rolling out of her tongue, "then could this be a test,"

Her tone turned challenging, "What's the point in testing me? I much rather be challenged then tested,"

"You caught me," Sasori said, "It was a test,"

Yuki sneered at Sasori.

"Dark snow white was just a name the Paparazzi threw on me because of my strange hobby of collecting poison. Including my looks which follows snow white except for my skin which is pale but not white its complicated matters really," Yuki crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes at Sasori.

"Sounds very complicated," Sasori said.

Yuki sighed and looked away, "Might there be anything else you wish to share with the Uchiha,"

"Itachi?" Sasori raised an eyebrow, "We weren't talking about Itachi," Sasori said the Uchiha's name casual to him. It was like Sasori was mocking her.

Yuki turned to stare at Sasori blankly, "No you're just gathering information on me for the Uchiha am I correct,"

Sasori nodded, "The Uchiha would like to know more about you and so would I,"

"I'm not going to spill any information on me the press doesn't know," Yuki resorted.

A loud bang came across the room. Deidara was too busy cursing at Tobi who accidentally dropped gun powder near an open candle light. Yuki laughed at Deidara's face which was excited, disappointed and anger at the same time.

"That's better than nothing Miss Hunnutsuka," Sasori said returning his gaze back to Yuki.

"Yuki," Yuki corrected him, "We are friends and you have a higher statues than me am I correct Master Sasori and yes I do know that. That is one reason I offered it as a choice,"

"Choice?" Sasori got up and stalked over to her. Yuki held her place accepting the challenge.

"Figured you would catch that," Yuki spoke her body tensing a slight bit, "Yes you only have two choices a win-win or lose-lose and it's all up to you,"

"Then tell me my options Miss Hun- Yuki," Sasori demanded keeping a straight face.

"The only way I see it is the Uchiha wants my clan to merge with the Akatsuki or in better words he wants to control my clan,"

"You're getting distracted Yuki," Sasori said irritated.

"Let me finish first Master-Sasori all I'm asking is information on the Akatsuki before the Hunnutsuka say yes to the deal,"

"Now I see what you mean win-win or lose-lose but please if you don't mind please play this game with Itachi, not me I could care less about you," Sasori was now hovering over her.

"So you choose the lose-lose," Yuki walked past Sasori and leaned on Itachi's desk, "The Uchiha would be displeased if you couldn't gather information on me,"

"Yes I know that Miss Hunnutsuka," Sasori said.

"Yuki Master-Sasori as I said before we are friends and I can't to anyone about my personal information unless we're friends,"

"You win Miss Hunnutsuka,"

"Yuki and we both win," Yuki corrected "Remember it's win-win or lose-lose,"

Sasori nodded, "I'll answer only one question about the Akatsuki anything you want to know. Some not even the press knows about,"

"Seems to me your playing a game as well,"

"I thought you liked playing games Miss Hunnutsuka,"

Yuki frown he was calling her Miss Hunnutsuka on purpose.

"True I do but my thoughts on you was that you hated games,"

"I do but I'll play this game, now do you have a question about the Akatsuki,"

"Yes I have a question about the rings," Yuki said.

"I'm a little disappointed that you didn't push you luck or ask challenging question that could ruin the Akatsuki image,"

"Answer the question Master-Sasori and not challenge my intelligence," Yuki hissed.

"The rings only tell us if we are the main members. Itachi should explain the rest," As if one queue Itachi walked in with Kisame tagging behind him. Yuki looked at the Uchiha.

"I would love too but I have to go now," Yuki answered quickly.

Another explosion filled the room. Deidara smiled triumphantly at his form of art.

"See that's art un,"

Yuki let out a small giggle on how humorous her situation was getting.

"Deidara I believe it's time to go before you destroy anything else," Yuki giggled, "Master-Sasori, Master-Uchiha it was a pleasure meeting you I hope to see you again some other time."

(Sasori)

Itachi watched as Yuki and Deidara were leaving little interest crossing his face. Deidara and she continued their pointless flirting.

Yuki turned around to Sasori "It's Yuki, Master-Sasori," before Sasori could processes what she meant she and Deidara were already out the door. Sasori smirked and shook his head she won that battle.

Itachi eyed him, "What information did you gather on her while she was here?" Itachi demand.

Sasori restored to its original emotionless look, "Nothing much except that she likes playing games and can't wait to play a game with you,"

"Interesting," was all Itachi said.

Sasori knew he still had to hack on the government system on her to get Itachi fully pleased.

**I'm sorry the next few chapters are going to be a little bit rocky with the plot line but I finally have a stable plotline. There are going to be a lot of rocky chapters and I'm sorry but I have an idea what's going to happen but fitting it in because it's such a different plot is going to be difficult but you guys will like it. As for this chapter it was a lot of foreshadowing. (I really like it sorry) so let's see if any of you guys can guess please review and tell me your thoughts. Yes I'm placing this chapter early but I'm bored.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

~Dancing and well…that guy~

(Sasori)

Sasori sighed irritated. This girl: Yuki was giving him a headache. Itachi wanted him to gather information on her. Sasori really didn't want to it wasn't like she carried anything to help but he still did it Itachi was stronger and he wasn't as foolish as his partner Deidara to deify against the Uchiha.

His computer made a soft 'bling' sound. Sasori did it he hacked on the governments file. Easy, the government system was always easy to hack on to file. Now he had to find information on Yuki.

What he found surprised him. What would Itachi do with this information? Oh well he pressed print and all information on Yuki began printing.

(Yuki)

Yuki sat at a café waiting for her brothers to come. They said they had something important to tell her…but couldn't they tell her at home. Wasn't it more privet there? She rolled her eyes her brothers were idiots.

"Um…" Yuki looked up to see a soft spoken waitress.

Yuki stared at her blinking a few times this woman remind her of the ocean in America. Sand blond hair cut to her chin. Sun kissed skin, and water blue eyes to say the least she looked like an all American California girl except for her attitude.

"Yes?" Yuki asked realizing the girl was waiting for her to speak.

"Um…t-the men…on the table of there…t-t-told me to give you this," The girl shakily as she pointed to a table to the right of Yuki. She handed Yuki piece of paper with two numbers scribbled with messy handwriting.

Yuki sighed irritated. "Thank you" she mumbled taking the sheet of paper and placing it under her tea. Yuki placed her tea cup near her lips ready to take a sip. She wasn't going to bother to call them much less look at it.

She glanced at the men through the corner of her eyes, they were frowning. Could that mean she won the game? She loved playing games, but her guard was still up. They looked like the type that never took deft with pride.

Yuki turned to the waitress she still stood there staring at her, she winced a slight bit, afraid that the next move Yuki might do would hit her. Yuki only titled her head and stared at the girl. The girl stared back. Was this ever going to be over?

"Might I help you?" Yuki asked trying to hide the fact that she was irritated.

"Oh," the girl said, "I'm sorry for staring," the girl mumbled her apology before scampering off.

Strange, maybe just a little. That girl was up to something Yuki was sure of it.

You sipped her tea. She felt like she was animal at the zoo with all the staring she got from people, first those two men, then that waitress and now a bus boy. She hated it.

"Hi, Yuki!" screamed two annoying voices.

"You're here, about time" Yuki answered plainly she placed two more cubes of sugar in her tea.

"You don't want to see us," They both said at the same time faking hurt. "Fine then we'll leave,"

Yuki rolled her eyes and murmured something about twins. "Where is Jikiro?" Yuki asked glaring at her twin brothers.

The stared at each other and shrugged taking seats next to Yuki. They both had teddy bear brown hair with equal teddy brown eyes. Their feature gave off a soft, innocent mischievous look nailing their personality exactly. They stared at Yuki smirking already planning ways to tick Yuki off.

"So Yuki," One of them started. "How was your date last night?"

"It was with Deidara right?" The other finished, "If I remember correctly he is one of the men in the Akatsuki,"

"Your right I completely forgot about that thank you for reminding me dear brother, if there wasn't that damn law I would marry you," One said giving off the innocent vibe.

"As would I brother," the other one said grabbing his twins hand and placing it near his cheek, "You are so beautiful," He began leaning in, their faces barley apart.

"You have the same face," Yuki growled kicking the closest twin chair, "try entertaining me some other time, or do that episode around your fan girls," Yuki sighed placing more cubes of sugar in to her tea. "Hello Hirozu, Hizuro," Yuki said politely to the two twins.

"Really now you're no fun," Hirozu said the closet twin to Yuki whined.

"No…" Yuki glared at Hizuro before he could finish his sentence. "So how was your date?"

"It went well, why so curious?" Yuki narrowed her eyes at the two mischievous twins. They only shrugged and smirked to each other, "No he wasn't there. Thank god for that,"

"Hello Yuki," Jikiro said he sat next to Yuki a perverted book in his hand. He giggled at some sex seen. Yuki felt sorry for Kakashi who had her brother as his mentor. They looked alike except for his hair was black and covered one of his silver eyes. It is wonder where Kakashi got his looks and personality from. Though Kakashi wasn't much of a goof as her brother and was always late.

"Your late," Yuki spoke. Usually he wasn't late but when he was Yuki gave him no mercy,

"I'm sorry Princess,"

Yuki growled at her nickname. "Why did you call me here?" Yuki demanded adding more sugar cubes.

"Have you seen the Uchiha Lately?" Her brother asked putting the book down.

Yuki arched an eyebrow what was with her brother's interest and the Akatsuki and the Uchiha. No doubt. It was normal for the twins to ask just to annoy her. She glanced at the so called leader of the clan. He had put his book down and stared at Yuki very serious expression on his face. He was serious about something?

"Why do you ask?" Yuki frowned at the thought of the Uchiha, his crimson eyes staring at her like he wanted her dead.

"Answer the Question Princess," her Jikiro said.

"I haven't seen him since I first met him," Yuki mumbled. That was true Yuki hasn't seen him since her first encounter with him. Two months had passed since then. 'Wow, how times fly,' thought sipping her tea.

Deidara told her never really was out much, when she casually asked about the Uchiha. After Deidara answered her question he kept on glancing nervously at her.

Yuki went through her mind to remember how the Uchiha looked. His eyes were the only real thing that left an impression on her. When she last saw him he looked at her like piece of meat only to help with his advantages. She shivered at the thought, but she wanted to him stare at her again or maybe her to just see him; strange.

"Okay brother I answered your question now you have to answer mine, why do you ask?"

Her brother sighed and stared at, "We have been having some recent trouble, with trading. The Hunnutsuka took a big gamble on a large company that has no money we thought they had. They kept on playing with paper money or investing stock in their own account. In other words the Hunnutsuka lost a lot of money. We are hoping to invest with the Akatsuki or trade. Since they offered and are doing well,"

"Why didn't you do back ground check on this company," Yuki asked.

Her brother only rubbed his temples "We did princess you were with us but they kept everything so well hidden. You couldn't find anything wrong, remember,"

Yuki sighed, trying not remember the company she spent all night on studying, "I'll try to talk with the Uchiha tonight seeing that you have a well thought out plan with investing or trading with the Akatsuki," Yuki sipped her tea adding more sugar, "If you please don't mind quit calling me princess,"

"But you are a princess," Her brother said picking up is book again the lazy look returning to his features, "Princess of the Hunnutsuka isn't that what Akito said. He said Yuki means Tender Princess or white snow for pure. What do mean by talking to the Uchiha tonight?" Her brother questioned before she could answer anything about Akito.

"Deidara has invited me to an Akatsuki dinner tonight most of the Akatsuki member are going to be there. I'm positive the Uchiha would be there," Yuki said trying to hold back a growl. What was with the sudden mention of Akito?

"I wonder what Akito would say about you dating an Akatsuki member?" Jikiro said flipping the page and letting out a light giggle.

Akito, an original Hunnutsuka; the only Hunnutsuka true to the Hunnutsuka blood. When his father died he began picking up orphans that need him. His midnight black hair, messy in a neat way, and golden green eyes a signature if you were a true Hunnutsuka. He cared for Yuki deeply and wanted nothing more but her happiness. He died on day of his birthday, he on a mission for the Hunnutsuka clan. Reason for his was poison but the doctors never found out what type.

The twins watched Yuki's reaction to the mention of Akito's name as mischievous as they are they knew better then to mention Akito's name in front of Yuki she was still sensitive about his death.

Yuki opened her mouth ready to speak but some ones plead interrupted. Yuki turned to look to see the young waitress that had given her the numbers of the two men attacking was being attacked by the very same men. They pulled on her skirt a slight bit and tried forcing themselves the waitress. Yuki was bit far away to hear what they were saying but whatever it is it wasn't good.

Yuki got up and walked towards the commotion, but not before saying "He would say nothing," answering her brothers question.

Jikiro raised an eyebrow at this but his face never leaving the book.

"What about the check?" he shouted. "I guess we have to pay this time," He turned to the twins only to find their seats empty. "Guess I have to pay," he grumbled.

Yuki dumped water on the two men they quickly let go the waitress to glare at Yuki.

Yuki glared back keeping her ground she had dealt with men scary then these two swine's. The waitress hid behind Yuki tears blurring eyes.

"You should never treat a woman like that especially men with ugly faces such as yours," Yuki growled, "Woman should be treated with respect if they did nothing wrong to hurt you. This woman did nothing wrong to actually she did exactly what you asked, didn't she," Yuki narrowed her eye's at the two men when they didn't answer Yuki continued, "Do me a favor and go find your cheap thrill somewhere else because you're not finding one here,"

The men stood up and growled at Yuki, "We will," they said "With someone sexier then you two," they said storming off.

"Thank you" the girl said bowing.

Yuki poured water on her as well, "You should learn to defend yourself," Yuki told the girl who was looking at her with shocked eyes, "Men are nothing but cowards that only want to get laid men like those two in particular,"

The girl only nodded, "I always have a close friend protecting me," she smiled an uneasy smile.

"Next time I won't help till you learn to defend yourself," Yuki said "Hello I'm Hunnutsuka Yuki," Yuki said bowing politely. Her mood changing quickly

"Mize Aqua," the waitress bowed "Thank you again,"

Yuki nodded again approvingly.

(Itachi)

The young Hunnutsuka stood near the building waiting for Deidara to come. She leaned on her toes then back to her heels. She wore an outfit similar to the outfit he last saw her in. A tight fitting black Chinese dress designed with white flowers that brushed past her ankles. Her hair tied to one side with white flower pins pinning her hair.

Itachi watched her. What was she doing here? He hasn't seen her since their last meeting which should have been two months ago. She glanced at his direction something flashed in her eyes before she sighed before walking in his direction.

"Hello Master-Uchiha," she bowed, "It has been a while since we last spoke,"

Itachi only nodded keeping his face emotionless.

"Yuki un," Deidara said running up to her.

(Yuki)

Yuki smiled as soon as Deidara voice broke the silence the Uchiha had built.

"Hello Deidara un," Yuki mocked, "You look handsome today," Yuki told him smiling.

He did he wore tux this time an honest black tux with a white shirt and no tie. The coat was unbuttoned with the shirt slightly unbutton. Yuki sighed. Deidara still carried his personality with whatever he wore one of his great qualities Yuki liked about him.

"Thank you un," Deidara said getting cocky.

"But you forgot the Calvin Klein glasses," Yuki flirted, "It would make the outfit complete," Deidara smirked moving closer to Yuki, "I lost them un," "That's unfortunate," Yuki pouted "I can't be seen with a man who has an incomplete outfit. What about my reputation?"

"We'll fix it later un," Deidara said he place an arm on Yuki's waist pushing her closer. Yuki blushed slightly on her closeness with Deidara. What is with him? He smiled a cocky smile at the Uchiha, "Hello Itachi,"

The Uchiha didn't say anything, his face still emotionless. He walked past them and into the building. Yuki sighed tonight was going to be a long night. Deidara dragged her in the building as well.

"Slow down Deidara," Yuki said holding on to her arm, "I'm still attached to my arm you know,"

"Sorry," Deidara said. Deidara lead her to a table in the middle of the restaurant. He pulled out a chair and gestured for her to sit. He sat right next to her.

"I had no idea this was a restaurant," Yuki whispered to Deidara. The inside was built beautifully. It looked like a nineteen century earl's home.

"Neither did me un. Last place we went to looked like New York streets un," Deidara said he started singing a song about New York in a very tone deaf manor "New York un,"

Yuki laughed, and clapped "Very applying Deidara New York has worked miracles but I see it missed one. Let us hope next time you go it would help you sing better,"

"I think I have a very beautiful voice un," Deidara said. Yuki giggled. "Your meeting the Akatsuki members today except for leader un," Deidara's tone serious.

Yuki nodded.

"Hello Yuki," said a deep bored voice from behind her. Yuki turned to stare at the dull eyes of Sasori. He was also wearing a business suit as usual only this time more formal.

"Hello Sasori," Yuki said mocking his bored tone. Something flashed in the red eyes more like amusement. Ever since Yuki started dating Deidara Sasori was one of the usual Akatsuki members she saw. They said it was because Deidara and Sasori are partners. That was one reason why she saw him another was because he claimed he enjoyed her company because she wasn't stupid. "Don't you look smashing today I'm afraid Deidara might be going to a prom,"

Sasori glanced at her and shook his head. Means he thought that was amusing. Deidara didn't think the same thought.

"Come on Yuki un. I worked hard for this outfit it was the only outfit that wasn't covered in clay yeah," Deidara whined.

"Fine I'll let you off the hook only if you take me dancing," Yuki giggled. Sasori sat next to Yuki rolling his eyes.

Itachi sat across form Yuki glancing at her from time to time. Deidara seemed to notice Itachi's glancing and placing an arm over Yuki's hand and gave the Uchiha a cocky smirk. Kisame came in leading in…Aqua?

Yuki gasped quickly standing up. That young girl was Kisame's girlfriend or something? That couldn't be true? She looked so charming to be the blue sushi's girl friend and young maybe she was his daughter, yes that had to be it. Aqua looked shocked to see Yuki but not surprised.

"Hello Miss Hunnutsuka," she said shyly without stuttering. She was wearing a blue ball dress that hugged all her womanly curves. Now Yuki felt under dressed. She should have worn something formal.

"Hello Lady Aqua," Yuki said bowing feeling like a fool for dumping water on this girl.

Aqua blushed, "No…No it is just Aqua," she said waving her hands in front of her.

"If that is what you suggest" Yuki said, "I'm sorry for earlier Aqua," Yuki bowed again lower.

"What did she do to you?" Kisame growled grabbing a steak knife this didn't faze Yuki she stayed quiet and waited for Aqua to speak.

"Y-you," Aqua stopped, blushed then continued, "You shouldn't be Miss Hunnutsuka,"

"Yuki," Yuki corrected.

"Yuki you protected me and then helped me is more than enough," she grew more confident as she spoke, "Thank you for pouring water on me," She bowed.

'Okay, weird thing to thank someone over,' Yuki thought only smiling in approval.

"You threw water on her girl," Kisame growled. Yuki frowned "I thought you had more class than that girl," Kisame smirked at a thought that just hit him, "better then getting alcohol all over herself, don't ya think,"

Yuki's hair stood up she glared at Kisame ready to speak.

She always wondered what happened to those photos. They were never published. She checked every magazines that week to see if the incident was recorded but it wasn't. The Paparazzi would have had fun with her incident.

"Are you saying this because you-" Yuki had started

"May I have this dance Lady Hunnutsuka?" The Uchiha interrupted his still emotionless. He grabbed Yuki's hand and kissed it lightly. Yuki was taken back. Deidara glared at him not saying anything.

Yuki only nodded, speechless.

The Uchiha led her to the dance floor one of his hand her waist the other laced with her hand. Yuki placed her hand lightly on his shoulder and let him lead.

"I suspect you didn't just ask me to dance to just dance Master-Uchiha," Yuki said after a few minutes of silence.

"No, I want to know your family's answer," the Uchiha said.

The violinist played a soft tune making only some unnoticeable mistake. Yuki stared at the Uchiha. She was in the mood to play a game.

"You're expecting me to gamble my clans name to the Akatsuki," Yuki teased.

"I want to know more about the Akatsuki," Yuki said.

"Don't you get information from Deidara," the Uchiha stated.

"Yes, but isn't it better to get information from several people, then only one," Yuki stated back.

"Has anyone ever told you, you have a tongue," the Uchiha said pushing her closer avoiding a couple that was staring intensely at each other.

"You're not the first one who told me about my tongue and I can grantee you you're not going to be the last," Yuki remarked.

"Glad to hear that," the Uchiha grumbled. "You want to play the game Sasori and you had played?" the Uchiha then questioned.

"That's rude," Yuki said. The Uchiha raised an eyebrow, "That question sounds more like a demand then a question. Is that how you treat everybody?" Yuki asked, "And yes we are going to play that very same game. I'm positive Sasori told you all the rules,"

"What questions do you have?" The Uchiha asked.

"Let's start with something simple. Why are you so emotionless?" Yuki asked.

"That question has nothing to do with the Akatsuki," The Uchiha said. His face still emotionless but he couldn't hide that slight growl.

"I know it's not related. I'm just curious," Yuki smiled tilting her head a slight bit.

The Uchiha stared at her, "That's really none of your concern,"

"Fine," Yuki grumbled.

"My turn now," the Uchiha said, "What's your age?"

Yuki tripped, being caught by Itachi quickly, "It's not polite to ask that question to a lady," Yuki growled.

"So you're saying you're old?" Itachi teased. He teased? Talk about out of character.

Yuki tripped again causing Itachi to lose his balance. He regained it quickly and tightened his arm around Yuki's waist so she wouldn't trip again.

"I'm not old," Yuki growled, "You asked two question now I have to ask two," Yuki let go of Itachi's shoulder and showed him a number two.

Itachi chuckled. He chuckled! What's so funny? Yuki felt a vain twitch.

"Fine, whatever makes you happy princess," the Uchiha mocked his face still emotionless.

Yuki placed her hand again on Itachi's shoulder again frowning. The Uchiha was mocking her. She growled to herself before sighing, "You see the Uchiha we are playing a game not questioning age. Wh-" Yuki stopped that would be considered as a question and she wanted to put the Uchiha on edge.

"You're sensitive about your age?" Itachi asked pushing her closer so she shouldn't trip.

"Yes, that's three questions now! Uchiha you're not playing the game right," Yuki said twirling away from the Uchiha and back to him.

"I know that. Now ask your questions," the Uchiha said.

"What's the Kanji on your ring?" Yuki asked. She already knew the answer but she wanted to hear it from him.

"Scarlet," the Uchiha answered simply.

"Scarlet! Is it because of your eye?" Yuki asked.

"Why are asking stupid questions?" the Uchiha growled, "I thought you had a better head then to ask those types of questions,"

Yuki stopped dancing and glared at the Uchiha, letting go of him. She began walking away holding back the fact that she was hurt. She hated people calling her stupid or disrespecting her intelligence. She felt a tug on her arm she glanced at the crimson eyes of the Uchiha.

"Yes?" she stopped. "May I help you?"

"Yes, let us finish off this dance and game?" The Uchiha kissed her hand again bowing.

"O…Okay," Yuki said, "You do know this is a game Uchiha not a test of knowledge?" Yuki said dancing with the Uchiha again.

"Your third question," the Uchiha remarked.

"Oh," Yuki gasped. Where had her mind gone then? She bit her, the Uchiha lead her to that question.

The Uchiha was smirking a dark aura surrounded him. He leaned and whispered in her ear, "Why do you like playing childish games? You know you're not placing me on edge playing these games?"

Yuki felt her face flush and her heart beat abnormally fast as the Uchiha's hot breath tickled her ears. What was she feeling at that moment? He put her on edge but she strangely enjoyed the edge he put on her. She either had a choice to fight back or jumping off. Her body tingled all over from the Uchiha's touch and wanted him to touch her all over. Her body was growing a mind of its own. Not good. She stepped away from him.

"You found out my plan. That's too bad. Though you do realize all these questions I asked have nothing to do with the Akatsuki? You see I already have my answer for the Akatsuki," Itachi's body went ridged, "before I answer I have one more question for you,"

There was a light tap on Itachi's shoulder.

They stop dancing and stare at the blond artist that had just interrupted. He bowed deeply before asking, "May I have this dance with the fair princess un?"

Itachi glared at the blond.

Yuki giggled, "Yes, you may this dance my fair prince your art has enlightened me and woke me up from my long slumber," she mocked.

Itachi let her go and walked off leaving the two alone.

(Rewind to where Itachi and Yuki stop dancing for a seconds)

(Deidara)

Deidara watched as Yuki and Itachi danced. They were talking about something he always managed to make her frown which is pretty hard to do, unless you were the Uchiha.

Itachi just pushed Yuki closer his arm tightens around her waist. Yuki didn't do anything just talked. Finally Yuki lets go Itachi and walks away. Itachi had just told her something that just upset her. Deidara stood up now was his chance.

Itachi held on to Yuki again leading her back to the dance floor. Deidara twitched and began walking towards them.

(Fast forward to Yuki and Deidara dancing)

(Itachi)

Itachi let go of Yuki and went back to his seat. He watched as Deidara danced with her she smiled and placed her head on Deidara's shoulder. Itachi wondered if she smiled the time dancing with him.

His fist clenched. Why did he care? Her only use was getting the Hunnutsuka to start trade. That was all or should be?

Someone else was watching Itachi glanced to the right to see a man in his mid thirties eyeing Yuki. He was tubby and going bold not much to look at.

(Yuki)

Yuki placed her head on Deidara's shoulder. The music now seemed like lullaby more than death sentence.

She adjusted herself so she was more comfortable Deidara's arms her hand his chest, and both arms lying flat on his chest as well and his arm around her waist.

"What did you two talk about un?" Deidara asked resting is chin on the top of Yuki's head.

"Hmm…oh nothing much," Yuki listened to the steady heart beat of Deidara's heart she stopped listening to the violin a while ago. She closed her eyes. "The Uchiha is quite strange," Yuki's eyes shot open. What did she feel when she mentioned the Uchiha just then? What was she feeling dancing with him? She pushed away from Deidara a slight bit.

"What's wrong un?" Deidara asked surprised.

Yuki shook her head, "N-nothing, just tried I've been dancing for awhile and my legs need rest," Yuki said.

Yuki sat near Deidara and Sasori again and across from the Uchiha. He wasn't looking at her he was staring at something else. Yuki followed his gaze and let out a small gasp. That man was one of the men that attacked Aqua. His glance quickly went from her to Aqua. It was if he deciding which one he wanted.

Something was up the man glanced at her again. Yuki placed the glass of dark red wine to her lips and sipped paying no attention to the man. Itachi gave her a quick glance. Yuki tipped the wine glass, "What type of wine is this Sasori?" Yuki asked.

"The King's blood," Sasori raised an eyebrow.

"Is there a story to it," Yuki asked again smirking. She sipped the wine again, "A wine like this and name as that should have a story?" Yuki pointed out.

Sasori nodded his face still blank, "Yes, I don't know the whole story but from what I have heard about this wine, there was a selfish king who loved nothing more than money,"

"Sounds boring," Yuki said leaning back, "This story sounds predictable. The King over priced the wine and in the end his people wanted him dead the King who could not stand being hated by his people killed his own life staining the gold and the wine. The morel of the story is money corrupts people but you could always enjoy life with a little wine. Am I correct?"

"No, you're wrong," Sasori said smirking.

"Wrong! Then explain the story to me," Yuki said.

"You would have never guessed the King fell in love," Sasori said his face emotionless again.

"Love? Your right I would have never guessed the King falling love,"

"Yes love; it was more of obsession then love it wasn't his people who killed him or himself it was his lover,"

"Obsession, betrayal, death sounds like a fairy tale. No wonder why the wine is so red. The darker and more twisted the story the more crimson the wine gets," Yuki paused, "Okay now time for introduction," she said, switching subjects, "I only know a few of you by faces,"

(Fast forward to after introduction and dinner)

"I'm leaving now," Aqua said getting up. Kisame stood up as well, "No I have to go to the bathroom," she walked to the bathroom. The man stood up as well and followed.

Yuki drunk more wine. Sasori gave her a look that said you-drink-too-much. Yuki giggled she was only partly drunk her mind was still in order and worked proper. Yuki glanced at the Uchiha and gave him a funny look just to tick him off. It worked the Uchiha glared at her and looked away.

"I'm going with Aqua," Yuki spoke standing up.

(Aqua)

Aqua looked at herself in the mirror seeing Yuki made her feel really under developed. Aqua sighed again oh…well she has Kisame.

She loves Kisame with all her heart. After all he was her knight a blue armor.

"I think I'm going to pick up where ever I want to?" a man's voice said from behind her grabbing her right breast.

"Nooo!" Aqua screamed stomping on the man's foot. The man growled letting go of Aqua. Aqua spun around to see her captor. It was that man from the café. He grabbed her again forcing his lips on hers. Aqua felt tears in her eyes.

'Someone please help me,' Aqua thought, tears filling her eyes. 'Kisame…someone…Yuki' the thought of what Yuki said early passed her mind.

(Flashback)

"Thank you" Aqua said bowing.

The woman poured water on her as well, which surprised Aqua a lot didn't she just help her. Aqua stared at her blinking, "You should learn to defend yourself," the woman told Aqua who was looking at her with shocked eyes, "Men are nothing but cowards that only want to get laid men like those two in particular,"

Aqua only nodded, "I always have a close friend protecting me," she smiled an uneasy smile.

"Next time I won't help till you learn to defend yourself," the woman said "Hello I'm Hunnutsuka Yuki," Yuki said bowing politely.

(End)

Aqua bit the man's lip then kneed him in the private and pushed him away. "I already have someone," Aqua said.

"It's going to be hard to rape Aqua now," Yuki's voice said coming out of the shadows.

"Yuki," Aqua said.

(Yuki)

Then man gasped holding is private and pointing at Yuki giving her the evil eye. Yuki glared at him.

"I hate men like you," Yuki growled kicking the man's side. The man's body fell unconscious.

"I-I-I th-thought y-y-you weren't g-g-going to h-h-help," Aqua whimpered diving behind Yuki. She was shaking.

"I didn't, did I say I wasn't going to help you till you defend yourself," Yuki turned to Aqua, "You lady Aqua just defended yourself and did quite well except for the running I suggest you run after giving him damage," Yuki paused starring at the mirror. The man was getting up he reached in to his pocket to pull out a gun and aimed it Aqua.

"I believe I'll have more fun with the black haired beauty then you," He shot at Aqua.

Yuki blinked and stared at the cracked wall to the right of her then back at the man and smirked this man had horrible aim. Aqua was not more than ten feet away from him; and he missed.

"Could it be you chose Aqua because she was closer," Yuki stepped forward, "If so we have nothing to worry about you Highness," bowed to the man.

"Highness?" The man chuckled at the nickname Yuki gave him, "I like the sound of that,"

"You shouldn't. You remind me of the King who loved money so much," Yuki said. "Only to be betrayed by his lover,"

The man aimed the gun at Yuki, "Shut-up, shut-up you little tramp,"

Yuki put her hair down and stared at the man, "You are going to die after being betrayed by the person you most desire,"

The man fired another round again missing Yuki. Yuki smiled darkly. She glanced at the man again, "You are just as stupid as the king as well," She chuckled Yuki stepped back leaning on the sink.

"Shut-up," The man got up and ungracefully and stocked up to Yuki placing a gun near her head, "I'll kill you if you say anything else,"

"Try to you wouldn't have enough time to run away. You shot two rounds now getting the police on their way or maybe Itachi. After the police caught you your hands would be soiled with my blood and you'll have a life time of prison that is if you survive. You see now you met me and most people who toy with me die,"

The man shot the glass behind her. The glass broke to thousands of pieces. Yuki bit her bottom lip to hold back a scream as the glass shards pierced her skin. Yuki began breathing through her mouth. Her body was relying even more on the sink to hold her balance. More glass shards pierced her fingers as she moved to a more reliable position.

"Your pathetic," Yuki said between breath, "You try so hard to reach the standers the Uchiha has but in the end the end you only fail how pathetic,"

"How did you know that," the man growled grabbing Yuki's chin roughly.

Yuki winced, "I know your emotions," Yuki smiled.

"Then I'll kill you,"

"Put the gun down," said another voice.

"Itachi," Yuki gasped watching to Uchiha step out of the shadows. He held a gun and was pointing it at the man, "Told you your death will come, watch as the King's blood spills by the person you most desire," Yuki whispered so only he can hear.

"Shut-up," the man growled hitting Yuki with the back of the gun.

Everything went blank…

(Rewind to the gun shot scene)

(Itachi)

Itachi stood up. That sound like gun fire and it came in the direction Aqua and Hunnutsuka went. The whole Akatsuki was uneasy they heard it as well.

"We leave the f****n building if it is a gun fight the Akatsuki doesn't need another f****n bad reputation," Hidan cursed.

"You guys go on a head. I have to pick up the rest of the Akatsuki," Itachi said sitting down. Another gun shot. Itachi stood up and walked were the two girls were.

Itachi walked into the lady's rest room. A man held a gun to the Hunnutsuka's head. She was in pain her body was cut from the mirror and she was breathing through her mouth.

"Aqua," Itachi said turning to the girl hiding it the corner tears brimmed her eyes. Itachi pulled out a gun, "Go to Kisame,"

"What about Yu-"

"Go," Itachi growled.

"Then I'll kill you,"

"Put the gun down," Itachi said stepping out of the shadows.

"Itachi," Yuki gasped watching the Uchiha step out of the shadows. He held a gun and was pointing at the man.

"Shut-up," the man growled hitting Yuki with the back of the gun

Itachi shot at the man the man fell dead to the ground. Itachi walked up to the fainted Yuki. All her blood was coming from the back of her head but her hair saved her. She had untied it to save herself. Her face was badly bruised and more likely there was going to be a bump where the man had hit her. Itachi picked her up she was light he met children heaver then her.

(Yuki)

The light hurt Yuki's eyes as she tried to open them. She groaned as she sat up but someone pushed her down forcefully.

"I'm not done yet," the Uchiha's voice rang any her ears.

Yuki's eyes shot open, "Uchiha," she glanced at the raven haired man mending her wounds.

"Sit up," the Uchiha demanded his face still emotionless.

Yuki obeyed. Itachi grabbed a brush and began brushing her hair. Yuki blushed, her face only a few centimeters away from the Uchiha's toned chest. The only sound heard was the small sound of glass hitting the floor.

"What do you want Uchiha?" Yuki finally asked.

"To know if the Hunnutsuka and the Akatsuki are going to start trade," the Uchiha said.

Yuki winced as the Uchiha got rid of a big knot.

"I only have a one more question for you," Yuki said shaking her head. A few more loose glass shards fell.

"Is it related to the Akatsuki?" the Uchiha growled. Yuki smiled remembering the reaction the Uchiha gave her when she told him she had an answer and none of the question she asked was related to Akatsuki. Yuki nodded. "Ask then?" the Uchiha pushed her away so she was looking at him.

Yuki stared at his crimson eyes loosing words once again, "What…what would we be trading?" Yuki asked.

"Drugs," The Uchiha began leaning in. Yuki felt a tingle all over her body. She felt a burning desire on her lips and for the first time she wondered what the Uchiha tasted like.

The Uchiha's lips were a few centimeters apart from hers. Yuki waited for his lips to touch hers but they didn't. The Uchiha got off her quickly and was at the other end of the room.

"Yuki un," Deidara's voice cried out.

"Deidara," Yuki smiled as Deidara came into the room.

"Are you okay un?" Deidara asked.

"Yes I'm fine thank you for asking," Yuki looked around, "Where are we?"

"We are in another Akatsuki head quarters un," Deidara said sitting next to Yuki.

"Oh," Not the answer she was looking for. She could tell she was in another Akatsuki head quarters it looked exactly like the first one she went to.

"Are you ready to go un?"

"Yes," Yuki said eagerly standing up and slightly falling. She held on to Deidara so she wouldn't fall. Deidara held on to her wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Yuki," the Uchiha's voice interrupted he wasn't looking at her, "Your answer,"

Yuki paused, "You Win, but you better not tell anyone who the Akatsuki's are trading with," Yuki said walking out. Her final words to the Uchiha before all her troubles will start over.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four everybody truthfully you guys this is my least favorite chapter I had ideas for this chapter but it went everywhere so there are going to plot holes. And this chapter concentrates' too much on Yuki's Mary-sue traits. Also I feel this chapter is a filler, is there a reason for it really…no…then why put it? I like all the chapters in this story filler or no please rate and review.**

Chapter 4

~Clay Art can bring out jealousy~

(Yuki)

Yuki sipped her tea listening to Aqua explain what happened a week ago. The man had hit Yuki on the head with is his gun a week ago, leaving a big bump on her head and unconscious.

Yuki subconsciously traced the bump on her head it was still there but slowly going down. The bruise's, on her face were slowly healing as well, leaving her face yellow and green for a week, but Yuki covered them up with make-up.

Aqua paused to take a breath. She was on the part where the Uchiha came in and Yuki fainted. Aqua had just explained to Yuki that she had to run away to Kisame, because the Uchiha told her to, so doesn't know what happened to guy specifically.

"Itachi came out carrying you. He had taken off his jacket was using it to stop your head from bleeding. He refused to-" Aqua stopped

Yuki had put her hand up to stop Aqua from talking, "I really don't care about the Uchiha," Yuki put her hand down and picked up her tea, "Right now the only thought I want to have on Itachi is thanking him for saving,"

Yuki wanted thanking the Uchiha the only reason why she kept him in mind but it wasn't. The Uchiha somehow always crept back into her mind, at times Yuki would find herself wondering about this mysterious man: His favorite drink? What was he doing?

Yuki placed her cup down what was the Uchiha doing right now? Yuki's eyes widen at the thought of the Uchiha entering her mind just now. Why did she care about him? He was a man that only loved his work. Yuki sighed irately and sipped her tea. Why did she care what the Uchiha loved?

"Itachi is a very attractive man isn't he? He might find himself married soon considering he is not in to fooling around like most man he has good job and will protect his love with his life," Aqua said.

"He is very attractive," Yuki said she wasn't going to lie. The Uchiha was something most girls would say 'the prefect man to have sex with,' Lean figure, lean muscles angelic face that's what Yuki had overheard. If it wasn't for his good looks (his charm…he had none) then his money would get him woman. He was rated on the top ten on who woman wanted to marry, "Why are you telling me all this Aqua?"

"I don't know Itachi always seems to battling his own battle of loneliness. When he was with you the battle seemed to have stopped. Though you also seem to be battling your own battle,"

"You have a good eye," Yuki sipped her tea adding more sugar. "People are always battling their own battle some more than others. Deidara is also battling his own battle that I need to help him with," Yuki placed the tea cup near her lips, "What time is it?"

"Two twenty,"

"In half an hour I have to go see Deidara," Yuki said she sipped her tea, "Deidara has school today and wishes for me to join him right after his class has ended. It's really funny how eager he was for me to go,"

Something caught Yuki's eyes she looked at necklace around Aqua's neck. That chain gold and hung all the way down to Aqua's cleavage. "Might I see your necklaces," Yuki asked politely.

"Sure," Aqua said quickly. She took off her necklace and handed it to Yuki.

Yuki looked at the necklace carefully. Silver key decorated colors of flames of a fire, neatly done. The teeth looked like flame each fire destroying something close to it. It seemed like a very weird to see aqua wearing something that means destruction. Aqua seemed more of a water person.

"It's a very beautiful necklace," Yuki told her handing it back, "Whoever bought it for you has excellent taste," Yuki sipped her tea again.

"Kisame bought it for me," whenever Aqua said Kisame name she always sound like a young girl in love and Kisame was purely hers.

"Kisame? Itachi's body guard?"

Aqua only nodded. Yuki really couldn't imagine a big man like Kisame buying jewelry for his secret lover. The press didn't know Kisame had a lover. Actually no one knew what was going on each on the Akatsuki lives.

The girls talked a little bit, nothing that interested Yuki. Changing topics here and there on the latest fashion to the latest models and the things they modeled for. Yuki did realize that she would have to model for another modeling company one that paid some more money than the one she worked for.

Yuki got up, "Thank you for your time Aqua," Yuki got up paid her bill and walked off. She had to see Deidara the only person that could get the Uchiha out of her head.

(Deidara)

The collage bell rang, everybody got up leaving the art class. Deidara sat near a clay wheel. About time his class leave he can finally work on his art piece in peace and think about what happened with Yuki and Itachi.

After the incident Yuki would always ask about Itachi. Some of the question he never answered she would stop what she would be doing and stare at him before going back to whatever she was doing.

Why was she asking question about the Uchiha? She didn't have interest in him did she? Yuki wasn't the type that took interest in someone so easily unless they had something she wanted and Itachi the same way.

Deidara sighed. Yuki was already complicated she never told anyone what was on her mind fully, she left people confused on purpose and always managed to get what she wanted. Itachi was also complicated he never told anyone what was on his mind at all, he walked away what he wanted always if not he already had it but Itachi had nothing great about like Yuki did.

Yuki always showed emotion, while Itachi just had no emotion. Yuki was ease to get along with and Itachi was another story and Yuki smiled and laughed unlike the Uchiha. Yuki has just completely the opposite of Itachi. So why the hell did it always seems they were the same?

Deidara could remember when Itachi had walked out of the building caring her. She had fainted.

(Flashback)

Deidara leaned on the black Chevy car that unluckily belonged to Itachi. Aqua came rushing out and ran straight into Kisame's arm. Kisame hugged her hesitantly before hugging her fully. He led her in the front seat of the car.

Kisame went to the driver's seat. Before he went in, he glared at Deidara, "Tell when Itachi comes out boy," Kisame said before disappearing in the car.

Deidara glared at Kisame. Yeah right, like he was going to tell Kisame that he saw Itachi or not, "Whatever un," he mumbled.

Itachi finally walked out avoiding the police that came near him. He was carrying a fainted limp Yuki bridle style. She was bloody, scratched and had glass piece's stuck on her. Deidara ran up to him. Itachi clung on to Yuki tighter refusing to let go of her.

"Get in the car," Itachi demanded pushing Yuki's body closer to him.

Deidara opened his mouth to argue but closed his mouth deciding it wouldn't be an excellent idea with Yuki in the condition she was in now.

Itachi sat in the back seat he still held Yuki, Deidara would glance at them and glance back. The car drive was going to be long and hell for Deidara considering the fact Itachi chose to take them to Akatsuki headquarters on the other side of town.

Yuki sifted a slight bit in Itachi's arm. She was now asleep. Itachi glanced at her something would flash in his eyes and move her body so she was comfortable. Her head lying on his chest. Her arms hugging him subconsciously she pushed him closer. Deidara glared at Itachi. What was his he planning with Yuki? Yuki sighed and nuzzled with Itachi.

"I want her back un," Deidara said hardly looking at Itachi. Itachi didn't say anything.

Yuki shifted away from Itachi, as if realizing that it was Itachi was carrying her, "Deidara," She whispered. Deidara felt his heart beat faster as his name left her lips while she was sleeping. Itachi looked at way and out the window he still held her.

"Hand her to me un," Deidara said trying to keep is cool.

Itachi glanced at him then returned back to the window, "I'll give her to you soon first we have to fix her wounds if she moves anymore it will only let the glass shards dig deeper in to her skin leaving scars,"

The car stopped, Itachi got out caring Yuki bridle style. Deidara followed quietly. Itachi told him he killed the man after he aimed for Itachi the man had hit Yuki on the back of the head with his gun before Itachi appeared but Deidara felt like Itachi was lying something happened before hand.

(End)

He had placed her on the couch and told Deidara to leave with Kisame. When he came back Yuki was awake and red in the face and Itachi was on the side of the room keeping a cool look on his face.

Deidara sighed, "I hate him un,"

"Who do you hate un?" A soft voice came from behind. Hands covered Deidara's eyes, "Guess who un?" The voice mocked.

Deidara chuckled placing his hand lightly on the person's hand, "Yuki un,"

"Yes un," she let go of Deidara and hugged him, "So what have you been doing?"

Deidara began working on the clay wheel and creating his master piece. Yuki watched silently as Deidara worked. She was still hugging him.

"I've been working on my master piece un. Someday I'll get the respect I deserve yeah,"

"An Artist always struggles before his touch turns in to gold," Yuki told him.

"huh un?"

"King Midas lived a life of luxury till he got to greedy he begged the wizard for the golden touch. When he got it he accidentally turned his daughter in to gold loving the way she looked in gold he placed her in his garden to be forever surrounded by his greed, I believe he died of starvations," Yuki took a seat next to Deidara.

"That's not how it goes un," Deidara gave her strange look.

"No that's the real version of the story the one that wasn't burned during the nineteen hundreds," Yuki smiled at him.

Deidara stared at her, "Come here lets work on the art piece together un," he extend his hand. She placed her hand lightly on his. Deidara yanked her towards him, "I'll teach you the basic of the wheel un,"

Yuki giggled, "Alright master Deidara you are the expert," Deidara wrapped his arms around her waist. Yuki sat in front of him. Deidara's arm went from her waist to her arms. He began leading her hands.

"Place your foot over there un," Deidara pointed to a peddle, "It gets the wheel moving yeah,"

Yuki stepped on it. The wheel sped up spitting clay everywhere. They both laughed at that.

"I'll work on the peddle un," Deidara mumbled.

Yuki only nodded. After many failed attempts to make a clay vase. Deidara and Yuki gave up. Yuki still sat on lap she leaned on him still giggling. Deidara hugged her tightly, smelling her hair. She smelled so sweet, like apple pie. What was wrong with him?

"Master Deidara what's the matter with you," Yuki asked turning her head towards Deidara. Their faces inches apart. Yuki's face's turned bright red. Deidara chuckle, a slight bit and kissed her cheek.

"You're so cute un," Deidara said kissing her cheeky. Yuki turned away her face bright red now.

"You didn't answer my question master Iwa," Yuki changed the subject.

"Nothing is wrong except for the Uchiha yeah," Deidara sighed.

Yuki turned to look at Deidara wide eyed, before staring back at the wheel, her face emotionless. Maybe Deidara shouldn't have mentioned the Uchiha in front of her.

"Itachi?" Yuki questioned, "What about the Uchiha?"

"Do you love him un?" Deidara asked.

Yuki looked at him wide eyed, again. She looked confused. She blinked a few times before getting off.

"I do not love him but I don't hate him either," Yuki commented.

Deidara got up as well, "That's all un," he wrapped his arms around her waist. Yuki stepped back before she found herself comfortable in his arms.

(Yuki)

Yuki stepped back. She wanted to make sure her feelings were in order before Deidara knocked them out of orbit. The question Deidara asked her surprised her. What were her feelings for the Uchiha? What she told Deidara was true, right? She never lied so it had to be true.

She bit her bottom lip. She hated being confused with her feelings. She wanted to know what she was feeling at the moment and why, but every time she was with the Uchiha or he was mentioned. She would lose control. When he looked at her, her normal calm attitude would turn to an unsettled attitude with too much for him or too little. When he spoke her words would suddenly disappear and when she found them she would hold herself up so she wouldn't stutter. Most of all whenever he touched her or held her all her problems would vanish and they were the only two people in the world. It felt more like he knew everything her about and would risk his life to save her. Yuki snorted at that the Uchiha ending his life to save her. What bullshit was her mind trying to come up with?

She glanced at Deidara. He was staring at her with a very serious look. His left eye (the only eye that can be seen) looked different, more annoyed. Different from the way his eye's normally looked playful and cocky. Itachi's eyes looked…dead that was the only word could think to describe the Uchiha's eyes.

Yuki still stared at Deidara. What feelings did she have with Deidara? When Deidara looked at her, Yuki felt like she was the only person and the world and wanted him to look at nothing but her. When Deidara spoke to her Yuki felt like whatever that had been on her chest move away and she would feel lighter. When he spoke her name Yuki felt like she could fly her heart would beat out of her chest and when he held her she felt everything would soon fall into place as it should and whenever he kissed her she felt something wither if it was on the lips or hand she felt something but she didn't know what.

Yuki soon got her feelings in order. What she felt for the Uchiha was not love not anything closes to it just uneasy feeling that's all. The reason why the Uchiha made her feel uneasy was that he always had a dark aura following him around. What she felt for Deidara was love or something close to it because he made her feel loved.

Yuki hugged Deidara again. She got her feelings back in order and it wouldn't matter if Deidara knocked them over again. She knew what she felt for Deidara and no one need to explain it to her.

"Yes Deidara that is it un," Yuki said playfully. Deidara's muscles relaxed he hugged her back, uneasy at first, "Is the Uchiha problem solved?" Yuki said pushing back slightly so she can look at his face.

"No un,"

"Might I ask why?" Yuki raised an eyebrow, "She got on her tiptoes and captured his lips on her, and "Do you feel better now?"

Deidara gave her a playful smile, "A little un,"

Yuki giggled and placed some clay on cheeks, "That's too bad," Deidara leaned in and kissed Yuki.

"Now I feel better un," Deidara said letting go of her. Yuki only smirked, "Here un," Deidara placed some clay on her cheek.

"No fair," Yuki whined throwing clay back at Deidara. Yuki and Deidara were too busy throwing clay at each other to notice a pair of crimson red eye's glaring at them.

(Itachi)

Sasori pulled out some documents that he found about Yuki. Itachi took them without even glancing at the red head. He lit a cigarette and flipped through the document. She seemed to have a lot of information on her but it felt like it was the sugar coated information the Hunnutsuka was hiding the Main information on her from the government.

Itachi stopped flipping through the documents and stared at some high school graduation pictures.* the bar tender gave him his drink and walked off. Itachi examined the pictures closely. They were the class picture nothing big. A younger version of Yuki wasn't looking at the camera instead she was staring at a boy next to her. She was frowning. The boy next to her was whispering something to her while staring at the camera.

Sasori noticed the picture Itachi was looking at, "She graduated earlier then most kid's her age, at age sixteen, I believe. She seems very smart she hardly blinked when you tried to capture her she challenged you didn't she?"

Itachi looked away from the picture and glared at Sasori. Sasori looked away and stared blankly at a broken pool table that had some dried blood. Abused for all the fights it had but men still played on it even with the pool table even with its missing pool balls.

"What about this boy?" Itachi asked pointing to the boy Yuki was frowning at. Sasori looked the Picture.

"I believe he was murdered," Sasori said. He showed no emotion.

Itachi only nodded and looked through her documents again. Yuki seemed to be related to a lot of crazy murders some of the murders were found while others were never caught. Itachi stopped at a mug shot of her.

She was glaring at the camera. She looked like she got out of a fight. Her hair messy, she scratched up and bruised. She wore a long trench coat that was open and medical tape around chest and slightly above her stomach. Itachi took a puff from his cigarette.

"Arrested," Itachi stated.

"Yes her family covered it up pretty well so the press wouldn't find anything about it," Sasori said, "None of this information put me on the edge about her," Sasori glanced at Itachi, "What put me on the edge is the information I couldn't find on her,"

"Information you couldn't find," Itachi growled placing the cigar butt down.

Sasori nod, "I couldn't find anything on her before the age of eight. The hospital she born in who were her parents what foster home, etc, etc," Sasori rolled his eyes.

Itachi nodded and got up grabbing the documents on Yuki, "More reason for her to join the Akatsuki,"

Sasori stayed seated drinking the drink the Uchiha never touched, "She might be the down fall for the Akatsuki,"

Itachi didn't say anything his face emotionless as he walked out the tattered bar. He hated coming to this bar. The man there were all weak and hardly worth his time but that didn't stop them from fighting, the services sucked it took almost an hour for a drink to arrive and price would always change but it was the only place (beside the Akatsuki base) where Akatsuki members could meet without having someone eavesdrops.

Next was to speak to Deidara to see if had gathered any information on Yuki.

(At the collage)

Itachi watched as Yuki and Deidara talked to one another. Yuki was staring at Deidara, deep in thought. Deidara stood there waiting a few minutes passed by till Yuki made the first move.

She wrapped her arms around Deidara they spoke a few about something he heard his name pass her lips. Deidara said something. Yuki got on her tiptoes and kissed Deidara then smiled. Itachi's fist clenched.

Deidara smirked. They exchanged a few more words before Deidara kissed her back she leaned in enjoying the kiss. Itachi glared at Deidara his face still emotionless. They broke off the kiss and began throwing clay at each other Yuki's laughter filled the room. Itachi glanced at her and smirked darkly what better way to get information than her. Itachi walked out and waited by the door.

(Yuki)

Yuki looked away from Deidara, "I'm sorry Deidara but if my brother keeps on gambling my clan's money then I have no choice but to model," Yuki looked at Deidara now.

Deidara didn't answer. Yuki decide to continue, "Beside my brother taking gambles I took a pretty big gamble myself with agreeing to start trading drug with Itachi," She glance behind her shoulder she was sure some watching them earlier in shadows but no one was there.

"Itachi!" Deidara stared at her wide eyed, like he had no idea about the gamble Yuki had absent mindlessly gambled with the Uchiha.

"Deidara I have to go I'm sorry again," Yuki kept her voice steady. She grabbed her stuff and walked off not before kissing Deidara on the cheek, "Don't worry Deidara," Yuki walked out.

Someone grabbed her wrist near the front doors of the school, Yuki gasped and turned around.

"Uchiha," She gasped again, trying to regain her breath. He scared her for a second, "What do you want Uchiha?" Yuki growled. The Uchiha still held her wrist. He stared at her emotionless. Yuki glared at him. "Well," she hissed.

"I want go on a date with you on Saturday, Yuki," Itachi said politely though it sound more like a demanded then an offer.

"What if I'm busy?" Yuki was going toy with him.

"Cancel them but I doubt you are busy on Saturday," Itachi demanded again.

Yuki glared at him, rotten luck he caught up, "And if I don't want to go,"

"You have to I ordered it," Itachi pushed Yuki closer to him. Yuki blushed noticing Itachi's face inches away, "And wouldn't you feel comfortable knowing more about the Akatsuki," Itachi kept his face emotionless.

Yuki pushed away from the Uchiha, "You win again Itachi," Yuki bit her bottom lip, "When and where?"

Itachi walked past her, "Meet at the park near here around eight o'clock, and wear something formal,"

Yuki watched Itachi walk away as he took his normal long strides to the door. Yuki clutched her chest trying to calm her beating heart, what happened between her and the Uchi- Itachi?

She glanced at her hand Itachi had placed a piece of paper in her hand while she wasn't looking. Yuki opened the sheet of paper. Elegantly written Itachi wrote:

_8:00, Saturday_

_At the Konoha park_

_Dress formal_

Itachi walked past her, "Meet at the park near here around eight o'clock, and wear something formal,"

_Don't even think _

_you can ditch!_

Yuki giggled again and shoved the paper in her pocket and walked out the other door.

**Yeah, Yuki is about to go on a date with Itachi and told you this chapter is filler but still please rate and review.**

*My sister graduated High school at age sixteen. So it is possible you just have to get all your credits in


	5. Chapter 5

**Well I'm letting this chapter out early again…this first part is filler but you get to meet an important supporting character. I really like this chapter it's my second favorite compared to the third chapter. This chapter is just mostly Itachi and Yuki and how they react to one another. The title Art is a girl plays a small part in this chapter because the conversation goes to Art. And now truthfully I know nothing about drug sales/deals if anybody does know then please message me or review me. I would really like peoples help on this…so please help.**

**And special thanks to Silverwolf1213 her reviews are always fun to read and you know what else so are her fanfics. Whatever fans I have should read her work it's really good and fun to read.**

**As for I just edit this piece did you know that there is a difference between cigars and cigarettes O.o (yeah blond mo moment) and here I was writing as the same thing. So I fixed it and I also changed the percentage of money Yuki was asking for.**

Chapter 5

~A Date with a Jake-in-the-box~

(Yuki)

Yuki frowned she looked at the triple mirror at the mall's dressing room examining the dress she was wearing. The short dress looked fine actually, better then fine it hugged Yuki's curves perfectly giving off the soft sexy look but they weren't good for her upcoming date with the Uchiha good. Yuki walked back into her changing room to try on more clothes.

Yuki sighed, now she was really irritated. Everything she wore looked appealing to her (except the yellow dress shirt) but they weren't date with the Uchiha good. She wanted to look unappealing to the Uchiha while still looking good. Most of the outfits Yuki liked but none that caught her eyes.

Yuki walked out of the dressing room in normal cloths, jeans and a T-shirt. Putting an expansive pair of sun glasses Yuki walked out of the store. She had no luck at that store maybe she'll have luck somewhere else.

A date with the Uchiha was not how Yuki wanted to spend her Saturday night. She kept reminding herself the date was all business and should be treated as such, that didn't stop her heart from beating.

Yuki shook her head a slight bit. The reason why her heart was beating was the common logic of the mind. Her mind was sending messages to her heart that the Uchiha was hot and she should be excited over meeting him again. It was all mind games her heart was just confused and was trying to catch up with her mind.

Yuki was deep in thought thinking about the Uchiha she didn't notice a person standing in front of her. She gasped trying to regain her balance but only ended up landing on her butt, and looking up.

"Kozo?" Yuki scoffed staring at the dark haired boy. He matured since she last saw him. His face has lost some of his innocent features but he still looked innocent. Yuki didn't see anything innocent with him after he tried forcing himself on her with two weeks of dating. Yuki managed to hurt him so he wouldn't try it again.

"Y-Y-Yuki!" Kozo stuttered looking surprised and scared. He would usually stutter around her to prove he was just an innocent little boy. In his arms was another woman but could be seen as a girl for her looks that were still stuck in twelve year's old body. The woman frowned looking at Yuki then looked somewhere else.

"H-h-how," he paused and gulped, "l-long h-has i-i-it b-b-been?" he asked still stuttering.

"Two years," Yuki rolled her eyes; she glanced at the woman, "clearly not long enough," Yuki answered dryly.

Kozo looked hurt. Yuki walked past Kozo not even glancing back at him.

"W-what a-are y-y-you p-p-planning to-tonight?" Kozo asked

Yuki stopped, "I have a date with Itachi Uchiha," Yuki began walking faster before Kozo could ask any more questions, she didn't want to answer. She could feel the woman's glare on her back after she said the Uchiha's name but could you blame the woman.

Yuki finished off her shopping which didn't take as long as she hopped. She found herself at home again getting ready for the upcoming date. She just got out of the shower when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Yuki answered, drying her hair. Yuki could barely hear Deidara's voice in the background, he was complaining about something she kept on hearing Hidan's name, "Master Hidan if may so be polite and hand the phone to Deidara," Yuki demanded hiding the fact she was irritated.

Hidan was someone who Yuki rarely enjoyed his company. He was rude, impolite and a foul mouth. His slick silver hair was pushed back and tainted violent eyes that always her like some he wanted her dead. He stood a good 5"8ft tall and proud of it; his body was in braced with tattoos and scars that were always related to his religion.

Hidan laughed obnoxiously only allowing Yuki to grimace in annoyance biting her tongue so she wouldn't say something rude that could get her killed. She heard some shuffling then Deidara's excited voice, "Hello un!"

Yuki could imagine Deidara on the other end of the phone his light blue eyes lighting up with excitement, the look of eagerness on his face all switching him relaxing on the couch looking cool trying to hide the fact he was excited.

"Hey Yuki," he said coolly, "what's up hmmm?"

Yuki began brushing her hair, "You should tell me; Why did Hidan call?" Yuki raised an eyebrow.

"He called you un?" she could now imagine Deidara scrunching his eyebrows together in confusion. She only smiled in thought.

"Yes he did Master Deidara," Yuki brushed out a hard knot, "Why did he call Master Deidara?" Yuki tried again.

"Um…" Deidara placed a hand over the mouth of the phone. Yuki couldn't hear anything except for some murmuring then Deidara's voice back on the speaker, "Are you busy tonight hmmm?"

Yuki put the brush on the dresser and leaned on the dresser, "Yes I'm busy tonight," Yuki glanced at the clock only two more hours to get ready. She sighed and waited for Deidara to speak if he asked with who, she'll tell him if not she won't.

Deidara's voice turned serious, "Yuki,"

"Hmm?" Yuki walked into the closet and began looking for outfit to wear for tonight. She had no luck shopping today maybe would have look in her closet.

"I heard Itachi is interested in you un," Deidara whispered.

Yuki stopped shuffling through her clothes, "I know," Yuki whispered. Deidara had no idea she was going on with her and the Uchiha. He shouldn't.

"Be careful when he is around he might try to seduce you un," Deidara's voice sounded worried which was strange even for him. Yuki stayed quiet. Did Deidara hear of the plan , date with the Uchiha? There was no way Deidara knew after all Itachi and Deidara never spoke to each other only for "Akatsuki business". No, she never mentioned it to anybody and the Uchiha was too mysterious to open his mouth about the date.

Yuki realized Deidara was waiting for her to answer. Yuki switched the phone to her other ear, "I know Deidara but…" but what? She couldn't tell Deidara what happened when is with the Uchiha. She couldn't tell him anything about her and the Uchiha, "…the Uchiha and I are starting trade with the Akatsuki," that's it right? She wasn't going on the date for anything but trade.

Deidara said something that sound like "Drugs", before she could hear him clearly, "Please be careful when you're with him, make sure I'm always with around un,"

"Deidara I have to go," Yuki hung up the phone before Deidara made another comment to make her feel guilty.

Yuki shuffled even more threw her clothes. She found a long black dress and decides it was the best she can deal with. It was a surprise when she put it on. The dress looked good on her (of course) but it was exactly what she was looking for it showed off her curves giving her sexy look, but it covered her well enough so nothing was showing keeping her innocent. The dress was an ankle length dress with straps and a v-neck cut (basically a cocktail dress you wear for News Years).

Next was the make-up and hair. Yuki tied her up in a clip. Her make-up was heavy covering the old buries from a little over a week ago. They were an ugly yellowish color they were going to away; thank god. She glanced at the clock 7:30 only a half an hour left…

She gasped grabbed her high heels quickly putting them on before running out the door. Her clock was wrong she was actually half an hour late. She growled to herself and ran to Konoha Park. The Uchiha would be displeased more furious at her but why should she care anyway?

Yuki finally made it to the park, taking small steps towards the empty bench she stopped, "I'm sorry I'm late," She sighed.

"Hn," said a voice from behind her. Yuki gasped and looked behind her the Uchiha sat on the park bench behind her. He held a cigarette in one hand and his cell phone in the other, "I had to make another reservation," the Uchiha growled his face emotionless.

Yuki wondered how he kept his face so emotionless but his eyes and voice would give out very few hints to how he felt. Maybe he was some sort of demon?

"You smoke?" Yuki knew he smoked he smelled heavily of Nicotine the very few times she met with him but this was the first she actually see him smoke in front of her. It was also another way to distract him so he wouldn't yell at her for being late. Though the Uchiha's voice raising his voice in anger seemed like an impossible thought. Though a lot of things have been surprising Yuki since she started dating Deidara she wouldn't be to surprised at anything at the moment.

He only raised an eyebrow like he always did when talking to her; he didn't say anything for a while only smoked. Yuki looked away trying to hide the fact that she was irritated, didn't dare tell her one point in time (or all the time) that Itachi was an impossible person to talk to because he hardly said anything.

The night air blew sending a cold breeze through the park. Yuki shivered a slight cursing at herself for being stupid and forgetting her coat at home for the first time at home but she was also stubborn and wasn't going to show the Uchiha she was cold. She sat next to Itachi ignoring the voice of her deceased tutor lecturing on cursing fixing the straps on heels that she had no time to fix, "Thanks to being late," she mumbled.

Itachi was watching her, his eyes burning on her back. It was like he monitoring her storing everything she was doing for later data.

Minutes passed by, Yuki and the Uchiha had hardly uttered a sound. The only sound that could be heard was the passing of the wind dropping the temperate a few degrees. The Uchiha got up and began walking away; Yuki followed him matching up to his strides.

"I'm sorry I'm late," Yuki said again.

"Being on time isn't one of your high qualities is it?"

"Could you not be rude?" Yuki hissed she stopped walking.

He didn't stop, "You're going to make us late again Yuki,"

"Yuki?" Yuki raised an eyebrow but shook it off, "I'm not moving to you explain what point you are trying to make?"

"I hate waiting for people Yuki," there it was said her name again and worst of all it came so natural coming from his lips.

Yuki stared at him for awhile, he kept on walking not looking behind him to see if she would follow or not, "Seems reasonable," Yuki mumbled to herself.

"Are you coming, Yuki?"

She blushed and looked away her heart beating faster for some reason. She had no feelings for Itachi, none what's ever.

"Yuki?" He stopped and glanced at her through the corner of his eyes.

"Y-yes," Yuki said walking up to him, still deep in thought about her feelings for the Uchiha. She hated him. No she didn't hate him, if she hates him she wouldn't be on this 'date' with him but she couldn't place her finger on it but one thing was for sure whatever she felt for the Uchiha it defiantly wasn't love. She won't even let him know she even "felt" for him.

They walked in more silence irritating Yuki till no end, she normally enjoyed the quite but every time the Uchiha was around the silence became uncomfortable but comfortable with a safe aura lingering behind it.

"Weasel," Yuki muttered under her breath hopping to break the silence. The Uchiha kept on walking, "Itachi means weasel,"

He looked at her about time she got a reaction from him Yuki smirked to herself, the wind picked up. Yuki hugged herself in an attempt to keep herself warm. The Uchiha smirked as well before looking forward.

Yuki continued, "Weasels are sneaky and sly creatures they are always doing something behind peoples back or doing something evil without people knowing. In Japan the animal, the weasel is considered as bad luck for reasons that evil and bad luck normally follows it. Your name is very unique Uchiha one also considering it is Japanese and you are Japanese. Very unique,"

Itachi all the sudden stopped and looked to his right side, Yuki (who was standing on his right side) looked to see a quaint looking house hidden deep within the park. It was one of the house that were meant to be impossible to find but once you found it you would never lose it again but with a very Italian look to it.

"It looks like a house from Italy," Yuki whispered.

"Hn," Itachi said hearing her.

"Is this your view on art Uchiha," Yuki said examining the house. It was beautiful, "Strange,"

The Uchiha looked at her. Yuki looked at him.

"There is no story behind it,"

"No story?" Itachi asked raising an eyebrow a millimeter.

"Yes Uchi- Itachi," She corrected herself. He was Itachi just Itachi. "Why did you bring me here?" Yuki asked fully staring at Itachi.

Itachi looked at the building, "For something that has no story behind it, it seems peaceful,"

Yuki laughed lightly, "Ah…it also seems alone Itachi, peaceful but alone. Things that seem alone are never happy, they are envois of how others thing live there life. They keep on watching till they kill to fulfill their desire. Strange how life works isn't. When you look at the house don't you feel upset?

Itachi kept on staring at her, she looked at the house again, "the two trees around it make it seem happy watching them confess their love, the envy," Yuki was now looking at the two trees one either side on had its hand outstretched to other tree while it confess its forbidden love, the other tree stood on its tiptoes trying to answer the question its hand barely touching the others tree outstretched hand, "Like forbidden love, that's too silly I mean forbidden love with trees," Yuki said shaking her head.

Itachi looked at her, "I never saw it that way. Forbidden love between trees, what makes their love forbidden?"

"I don't know, maybe they are like Romeo and Juliet to different family names born to hate each other or maybe they weren't meant for love together because the fates haven't planned out their meeting and now there only choice is to deify fate," Yuki pointed to the tree on the left of the house noticing Itachi's questionable look, "You see the tree on the left she's deciding if really loves the man to go against fate, she is standing on her tiptoes and looking up to heavens praying that all goes right. She is about to take his hand. While the man already knows that he wants her he already deified god and has nothing to lose except for her. He is waiting eagerly for her answer. They might start a war because of their choice" Yuki paused for awhile, "This must sound crazy I mean trees starting war because of forbidden love with each other. It's just a silly thought if ask me,"

"No, I wouldn't have ever thought of it that way, forbidden love, war and destiny. It's something you read about but never see," Itachi said focusing at the tree branches.

"You are looking at it now, though I guess it's just an assumption,"

Itachi nodded, "and the house?"

"Just envious, I almost feel sorry for it," Yuki's arms wrapped around her body in a last attempt to keep her body warm talking about forbidden love between the trees distracted her from how cold it was, "Why did you bring me here?" Yuki looked at Itachi.

He didn't answer. Itachi took of his coat and place it on Yuki's shoulder. Yuki blinked surprised. Itachi pulled out another cigarette and began walking. Yuki sighed she wasn't going to get an answer from him anytime soon she'll try again later tonight.

She held Itachi's coat closer to her freezing body and began to follow. She felt warm wearing his coat it smelled like: his cigarette (she has yet to learn the name), expensive cologne (she was sure it was Calvin Klein) and his own special smell (like something sweet, something she couldn't tell).

Yuki stopped and watched Itachi as he walked ahead, he still smoking his cigarette he looked as though he was lost in his own little world. Yuki quickened her steps and caught up to his long strides once again.

(At the restaurant)

Yuki sat the table bored Itachi had another phone call one in which he had to leave the table to start to the conversation. He claimed it was "business" but it was more likely something other than that, they came on this date because of business.

Yuki sighed (she was sighing a lot since she met the Uchiha curse him) and flipped her phone open than closed it on one was going to text her tonight. Her family was busy, she already talked to Deidara and Sasori would never call her, most likely Aqua heard about her "date" with Itachi from Kisame and wasn't even going to call. Yuki felt truly alone in this battle.

Yuki began thinking about the Akatsuki. Itachi and Kisame were partners, right? They were like Sasori and Deidara, but if she heard correctly from Deidara, Kisame and Itachi got along better than any other Akatsuki member. Kisame gave Itachi respect and watched over Itachi's back (that was why when she first met Kisame he gave the illusion as Itachi's bodyguard when they were equal). If Itachi and Kisame were Akatsuki partners then Kisame should be at this meeting if she stood corrected. Sasori and Deidara went to every Akatsuki meeting together even if they didn't get along and Kazuku and Hidan (a pair that hates each other) were at every meeting together. Why was this case different? Yuki wished had one of her brothers along for the ride even if they were useless in a situation like this. Yuki held in a sigh.

A waiter around her age winked in her direction, Yuki growled she was in no mood to flirt back considering her new forming headache. Itachi was walking back to their table. He was still emotionless his face never showing an ounce of emotion but something had upset him. He took a seat across from Yuki.

"Girlfriend told you upsetting news?" Yuki joked.

"Girlfriend?" Itachi said.

"Yes, she must be upset about something," Yuki kept the joke going.

"She's just called to ask about the date and see how it's going, with the famous Yuki Hunnutsuka," Itachi said catching up with the joke though he looked like he didn't care.

"Tell her not to fret the date with Itachi Uchiha is boring," Yuki said.

Itachi stared at her, "Boring?"

"Yes, boring," Yuki repeated, "Did this meeting actually require us to be alone?"

"Who would of you invited Ms. Yuki," Itachi asked.

"Master Deidara of course," Yuki pretended she was thinking, "maybe Master Sasori and of course on my brothers should have joined us, perhaps Professor Kisame," Yuki learned recently learned Kisame was a Professor in a collage and taught Itachi a few years back fascinating what little information she could get by just bating her eyelashes in Deidara's Direction.

"Professor Kisame unfortunately was busy with his own girlfriend lady aqua," Itachi said mocking her, "Deidara was invited if you wanted him here, but I don't believe you told him,"

Yuki's eyes widen he was good too good. It would take more than a beating her eyelashes to get Itachi to spill information. She wished she invited Deidara to this dinner. A waiter came by handing them their menus.

"Do you like dressing?" Itachi asked without looking at the menu staring at her directly.

"Excuse me?" Yuki asked surprised blushing.

"Do you like dressing on your salad?" Itachi said again. This time Yuki was heard the full sentence.

"I don't know I never ate here before," Yuki said opening the menu to hide her embarrassment.

"Do you like orange or lemon?" Itachi asked.

Yuki gave him a questionable look before answering "Orange?"

"Olive oil or Italian?" He continued.

"Olive oil I do believe,"

This continued for awhile, Itachi asked question Yuki answered still the question.

"Chocolate or vanilla?"

"That's easy," Yuki giggled, "Chocolate, What is with all of these questions,"

Itachi looked at her before a waiter came he placed an order and the waiter walked off taking the menus with him.

Yuki sighed (he made he do it again) this was getting more and more nerve wreaking he never answered her questions just left them hanging in the air. It wasn't like they were important question but it would be nice if he could answer.

Not only that he left her with a feeling that he was a hunter and she was pray they way he constantly watched. Not that she mind his pretty eyes watching her. Yuki shook her head. What was she thinking? She should hate the Uchiha for looking at her but she liked it…a lot.

She tried opening up a conversation with Itachi but each one got shot down considering he would answer her with is normal 'Hn' or never answer if she was luck she could get him to say one word different from 'Hn'. The chances of him starting a conversation were none.

The Salad finally came Yuki stared at it feeling slightly offended. She gave Itachi a look that asked do- you-really-want-me-to-eat-this.

"Wh-Salad Itachi," Yuki asked tilting her head.

"Don't you like salad?" Itachi asked tilting his head mocking Yuki.

Yuki glared at him she deciding to brush off the fact that he mocked her and continue with the salad conversation, "Are you suggesting that I'm fat,"

Itachi looked at her a little surprised but quickly hid it, "No Ms. Hunnutsuka," He said dryly.

"Mr. Uchiha I for one am not fat," she paused for a moment, "At least, I hope not," Yuki mumbled the last part.

"You worry about your looks too much Yuki," Itachi stated.

"Of course I have to look presentable wherever I go. I have to keep up my family's name," A sound of broken glass came from behind Yuki followed by cursing. Yuki looked toward the scene of broken glass.

"Would you like some pepper?" A waiter asked eyeing the distracted Yuki.

"No thanks," Itachi answered.

"How about you miss?" The waiter flirted.

"What?" Yuki said now looking at the waiter.

"Would you like some pepper miss?" The waiter asked shyly was young probably younger then Yuki, with child like features.

"You can add pepper?" Yuki mocked she titled her head, her eyes growing widen giving off the stupid but curious look, "Fascinating," her eyes failed to make her look stupid as had hoped but she managed to get Itachi irritated as she hoped.

Itachi glared at her, and then smirked darkly, not a good sign, "I'm sure she doesn't want pepper," Itachi answered for her, "After all, this is going to be her first time,"

Yuki glared at him. How dare he embarrass her like that? She looked at the boy who looked even more embarrassed than Yuki (if that was possible). The only way to get revenge is through words in other words this game was getting serious and she could not lose.

"The Uchiha is right, I'm afraid I never had pepper with my salad and it very much will be my first time," Yuki smiled at the boy, he winced hearing Itachi's surname.

"I'll come back with the menus for the wine," the boy grumbled sulking off.

Yuki glanced at Itachi, "I'm not a rabbit Itachi," Yuki leaned in closer, "This is food one can find a rabbit nibbling on, even I'm curious as to ask would The White Rabbit eat this?"

"The White Rabbit?" Itachi asked with a microscope smile.

"Yes the White Rabbit, the one from Alice in Wonderland," Yuki said, "I believe you know the story,"

Itachi nodded, "the story was of a girl that got lost in her own dream world, of playing cards," he rested his elbows on the table his hands laced together and ridge of his nose resting on his laced hand. He was hiding his smile.

"I wouldn't same dream world exactly or say playing cards, but yes you know the basics of the story," Yuki took a bite of her salad. It tasted like lettuce but with more flavor, Yuki surprising liked it.

Itachi had stopped smiling a while ago, but they continued talking actually Yuki was talking while Itachi gave her one word sentence or his famous 'Hn' that were all them we meant to tease her. Yuki felt a sense of accomplishment when Itachi said more the two sentence none of them directly at her.

The pasta came after they finished their salad. Itachi had told the waiter to hold on the wine they'll get it during desserts.

"What did you order for dessert?" Yuki asked taking another bite of her salad that again she was surprised she liked it.

A young female waitress came stomping up Yuki and Itachi, "What would you like to drink?" she sneered glaring at Itachi and eyeing Yuki.

Yuki raised an eyebrow this was the first time she ever saw a girl glare at Itachi. (Wasn't he rated one of the hottest man in the world).

"White wine from Alsace," Itachi said hardly looking at the girl, the girl growled (yet another first this day was full of surprise wasn't it?).

"And you?" the waitress looked at Yuki broadly, her voice sounded fake, "what would you like to drink?" She adds after seeing Yuki's questionable look giving Yuki a cheese smile.

"Water is fine," Yuki looked away, "Just water,"

"She'll have the same thing I'm having," Itachi said, "add something sweet with her drink,"

The women growled and stormed off.

"I would appreciate if you would stop ordering my meals Itachi," Yuki hissed taking a drink of water to wash down the pasta, it was now sticky and was hard to swallow.

"You ordered this whole meal," Itachi told her.

Yuki looked at him confused, but bit her lip and would be pointless to argue, "I want something with lots of chocolate and whip cream,"

Itachi nodded.

They sat in silence their wine came. The waitress winked at Yuki as she handed Yuki her here wine. Yuki shook her head. She sipped her wine while Itachi ordered the dessert, a lovely caramel mouse with chocolate filling and whipped cream on the top with vanilla sprinklers. Yuki smiled and started eating the cake. Keeping away from the alcohol she had to stay sober if she was going to play games with Itachi.

"Itachi," she said his name to make sure he was listening. He didn't say anything so she continued, "Why are we having this meeting alone?" she was going to get information one way or another but the strangest thing was that the Jack-in-the-box melody that kept playing in her head.

_All around the mulberry bush_

Itachi raised an eyebrow, "we are going to talk private matters,"

_The monkey chase the weasel_

"Ones that doesn't involve the rest of the Akatsuki?" Yuki asked.

_The monkey runs into a tree_

"The Akatsuki want to start a secret trade without the sound knowing or even the government, the only way is through your clan, the Hunnutsukas',"

_Pop goes the weasel_

Yuki nodded understanding but she was too afraid to say anything.

"The Hunnutsuka will help cover our tracks, in case the Anbu gets suspicious, and the government trusts your clan well enough,"

"The sound," Yuki whispered she was surprised she found her voice (more surprises but known as what the Uchiha told her now).

What Itachi was saying sound like complete nonsense, why would Itachi want to keep quiet from the sound? It was understandable why Yuki didn't want get involved with the sound and anything to do with them it was too dangerous. Her family would lose everything. She glanced at Itachi it was already too late for getting involved with the sound.

"Why the sound?" That question didn't even come out right, but Itachi seemed to know what she was talking about.

"I'm not a fan of the government," Itachi answered simply like it was obvious answer, "It would be nice if we could sneak the drugs to the sound,"

There was a long silence. Yuki was obviously thinking about everything. She titled her head opened her mouth and closed it again. Loss in words; Itachi had won.

The Jack-in-the-box rhyme kept playing in her head.

_Every night when I go out,  
>the monkeys on the table,<br>Take a stick and knock it off,  
>pop goes the weasel,<em>

She was now treading on dangerous waters this was no longer a game. How many times has Yuki tried to avoid the subject tonight but it was the topic was hard to avoid. Why did she come than? She looked at Itachi. She came to play a game the monkey was still on the table. He hasn't won yet.

She reached for the glass of wine and gulped it down; she has such a bed headache only the alcohol is the cure.

Itachi raised an eyebrow surprised, Yuki placed the glass on the table shaking her head everything was tilting Yuki hissed to herself she had to stay sober for this meeting she couldn't get drunk. The waitress came by again frowning; a little disappointed to see the empty glass of wine that belonged to Yuki.

"More wine," The waitress asked.

"No more wine Layla," Itachi said, "We're leaving,"

"I'll be paying half," Yuki said searching through her purse. She pulled out her dept card and handed it to Itachi (the alcohol was getting to her she was in realty wanted to place the card in Leila's hand). Yuki shook her head again everything was tilting. She shouldn't of have had that cup of wine no matter how desperate she was and it didn't even help.

"It's not polite for girl to pay for her dinner on a date," Itachi said.

"True but this is mostly business or I wouldn't of said yes," Yuki said.

"Touché," Itachi said, "but you're still not paying," He handed Yuki her card back when the 'Layla' (the waitress) left.

"Not fair," Yuki growled "I was going to pay half,"

Leila came back handing Itachi his credit card. Yuki grabbed her purse and stood up quickly. She grabbed the table waiting for everything to stop spinning. What was with all the colors?

She felt something warm covering her skin. She glanced at Itachi as he hovered over; he had given his coat to her again.

"I'll walk you home," He spoke emotionally.

Yuki's body froze. She wasn't going to let Itachi know where she lived or anybody else for that matter, just her family.

"No, I'm fine. Let us go to the instead," Yuki said quickly. She turned to look at Itachi who was now staring at her suspiciously.

Yuki sighed last thing she wanted was to cause suspicious but that didn't seem to be going the way she would have of like, actually it seemed to going in vain. Yuki began walking towards the door.

"Let's go," Itachi said.

Yuki nodded her face now red. Why was she blushing? The Uchiha should mean nothing to her.

(At the Park again)

"You want us to open a secret trade with the sound for the Akatsuki without the government knowing," Yuki repeated, "and without the sound government knowing either. This isn't going to be easy. We also have to consider the money fact. It's going to be expensive,"

Yuki looked at the abandon house. They were back at the old house again. They both sat on the on the bench across from the house.

"I considered that," Itachi said starting another cigarette. The toxic smoke filled the air that surrounds them.

"10% of the profit," Yuki said.

Itachi chocked on some smoke and began coughing. Yuki looked at Itachi smiling at him, "I am joking, I believe 4-5% will do fine my clan is risking a lot. Some of the money will be going to bribing some of the inside ANBU my family knows, and the price of all the items we will need. If you consider the price of getting caught, my clan that is, I'm sure the Akatsuki could hide pretty fast if are to get caught,"

"Three," Itachi said.

"Four," Yuki said stubbornly, "I already explained my reasons,"

"Joking?" Itachi asked changing the subject.

Yuki smiled, "This date was getting serious talking about the sound and everything. I just wanted to lighten the mood a slight bit. Don't you agree," she said tilting her head in a mocking fashion. She blinked a few times, looking naïve and stupid in an obvious way of trying to make Itachi mad, "How exactly do you know my clan can keep quiet about the drugs? I've been questioning about that,"

Itachi stood up and leaned closer to Yuki. She looked at him surprised it seemed a little out of character for him. Itachi smirked noticing the blush, his hands on either side of her head. Their breaths mingled together, Yuki could feel Itachi's hot breath on her cheek. Yuki closed her eyes and shook her head, thinking of Deidara and how much she would betray him. Itachi's hand touched her waist. Yuki looked at him surprised again.

"Sasori is very good at gathering information," Itachi said pulling out a brown folder from his coat pocket.

"What?" Yuki said staring at Itachi. Her blood turned cold, that wasn't what she thought it is. At least she hoped it wasn't.

"He found things that the press couldn't find," Itachi continued

"oh no," Yuki sighed, "we covered all that information up for a reason, unfortunately, my brother didn't do so well," Yuki explained feeling a pit in her stomach, "And?" Yuki questioned barely in a whisper.

"Let's say we were surprised, by the information he had found," Itachi whispered back.

Yuki tried to reach for the envelope, Itachi stepped back waving the envelope near her face.

Yuki growled irritated as she tried to reach for the envelope again. Itachi only moved away from her envelope still in hand. Yuki shook Itachi's coat off and lunged for the envelope, Itachi moved again.

"Those don't belong to you," Yuki said stupidly. Yuki mentally kicked herself for saying something stupid, "Think before you speak," Yuki mumbled to herself.

"How much times have you to prison Yuki?" Itachi opened the folder pulling out sheets of paper.

"Once," Yuki said reaching for the envelope. Itachi's arm snaked around her waist in an attempt to stop her.

"For what reason?" Itachi asked holding the envelope above their heads.

"That's none of your concern," Yuki growled.

"It explains here you were in for attempted murder," Itachi was now looking at her.

"That's a lie," Yuki growled. Damn it, why did Itachi have to be so damn tall.

"You weren't arrested for attempted murder?" Itachi questioned sounding mildly rude but enormously sarcastic. Whatever happened to the polite jackass?

"Well yes I was arrested," Yuki said biting lips. She glanced at Itachi, he only raised an eyebrow telling her to go on, "But I didn't kill her or even tried," Yuki continued.

"Killed," Itachi said not asked.

"I know she died," Yuki sighed. She stopped reaching for the envelope, "she had died a week ago, after she filed the report for harassment," Itachi let go of Yuki's waist and flipped to another page.

"Her body was brutally beaten with a metal pipe but the strange thing is that they couldn't find the pipe, or who killed her," Itachi said moving the papers away from Yuki, as soon as she reached for them, "Who killed her Yuki?"

"I didn't," Yuki growled her fingers brushed the papers. Itachi moved it higher so it was over his head again.

"I know you didn't," Itachi said glaring at her. She was like a monkey. She really wanted these papers.

Yuki stared at him, "What?" She stopped jumping for a second to catch her breath.

"Who killed her Yuki?" Itachi asked.

"What gave the idea that I might know the killer?" Yuki made one final leap only causing, herself to lose balance, Itachi caught her as they both tumbled down to the ground.

Yuki reached for the envelope, "Got it," she whispered to herself but mostly to Uchiha who was lying under, being too preoccupied with getting the documents she hadn't paid attention to the position she was in the Uchiha.

"Sorry," Yuki blushed getting off of Itachi as fast she could. She held the documents near her face hiding her blush. Why was she blushing? God, she acting stupid!

"I didn't ask if you knew him Yuki," Itachi said reaching for the documents.

"Oh," Yuki looked away her face still red. It seemed to ridicules to say something now.

"Who is the murder?" Itachi asked again his patience wearing thin.

"Shouldn't it explain-," Yuki paused, "This is none of your concern. Remember we came here tonight to talk business and not about murder or my personal life,"

"You win Yuki," Itachi said tearing the documents sheet s into little pieces, "40-60%?" Itachi asked, changing the subject, "we'll be losing more money than we are profiting,"

"_Up and down the city road,_

_Up and down the city road,_

_In and out the eagle,_

_That's how the money goes,_

_Pop goes the weasel,"_ Yuki sang, "I do release that Itachi and I'm sorry but the good news would be marking money,"

"Your clan owns most of the ports in Japan," Itachi stated.

"That is correct," Yuki turned towards Itachi, "but if we trade by sea you must be at the port when the ships arrive, the government does and will check the ships when are looking the other way,"

"I thought you have the governments trust," Itachi growled disappointed.

"We do, have the governments trust. It's the counsel who gives my clan a hard time, they trust us to a point," Yuki rolled her eyes.

"Hm, what about planes?" Itachi asked watching a plane overhead.

"Too expensive and risky if anything were to go wrong we would lose a lot of money…" Yuki bit her lips, "Now that I think about it we…my clan in particular would lose everything and with the latest terrorist attacks we could find America on our tales,"

"Hn," Itachi answered thinking over what she had just said.

"Shipping will still be expensive, but less risky I know a few men that will take money under the table. Knowing them they can sneak the ships past and harbors if we need to incase something does go wrong, hey will know how to handle the problem," Yuki paused, "If they can't get to Japan my clan has a port in Australia, they can hide out there for awhile,"

"You had this all planned out," Itachi looked at her his face emotionless but his eyes showed he was amused.

"Of course I did," Yuki glance at Itachi, "I know you had a plan for this date,"

"Hn," Itachi answered.

Yuki giggled, "You seem upset master-Itachi, might I ask why?"

"Hn, how much can your ships holds?" Itachi asked.

"Oh, for the drugs, I would say 500 pounds, we have to trade other things to hide the drugs," Yuki bit her bottom lips.

"Remember this, Yuki, every penny counts," Itachi growled.

"A penny for a spool of thread,

_A penny for a needle,  
>that's where the money goes,<em>

Pop goes the weasel," Yuki fainted.

Itachi growled at her, "Are you done?"

"No," Yuki sang back, "I have one more,

_Half a pound of truepenny rice,_

_Half a pound of treacle,_

_That's how the money goes,_

_Pop goes the weasel, _Isn't it amusing Itachi a whole nursery rhymes detected to you,"

Itachi stood up than helped Yuki up, who was still humming the jack-in-the-box tune.

"You're annoying," Itachi told her his hand cupped her cheek.

Yuki only smiled, ready for a kiss or some sort of miracle; the sprinklers turned on getting them both wet.

Yuki now sat on the bench again soaking wet and shivering. Some date this turned out to be. Itachi stood next to her but he was too busy cursing at the sprinkler to even talk to her.

"Take my coat, I'll walk you home," Itachi demanded more then offered, he was walking away.

'Home?' Yuki thought grabbing his coat and followed him. She didn't want Itachi to know where she lived.

"I can walk myself back home?" Yuki myself back home?" Yuki said she handed him his coat.

Itachi stopped, grabbing his coat from her hand, he looked at her his face once again failing to show emotion, "It's not safe for a young lady to walk alone," Itachi smirked at her.

Yuki shivered not from the cold, no, she shivered because Itachi's smirk was like the devils smile. Great, now she was dating the devil. Yuki stifled back a laugh before she burst into laughter.

Itachi only glanced at her; Yuki glanced back at him before laughing again.

"I'm terribly sorry, Itachi," Yuki said between laughter, "I have terrible luck when I'm with you don't I,"

Itachi raised an eyebrow questionably.

Yuki managed to stifle her laughter again; "walk me half way," Yuki said changing the subject.

Itachi sighed, "I have a feeling you would get us purposely,"

"Glad, we finally agree on something," Yuki smiled. She shivered again this time because she was cold and wet. Her dress now felt heavy from the weight and the fabric clung on to her body. Her hair was a few shades darker and was clinging on to her cheek.

Itachi began walking again, he was also dripping wet the fabric of his shirt clung on to his muscles. He looked hot, Yuki blushed.

What is she thinking? Itachi hot? She had a boyfriend didn't she? She had a lovely boyfriend waiting for her phone call when she gets back home?

"Let's go," Yuki walked past Itachi, Deidara now occupying her thoughts, she would call him when she gets back home.

They stopped in front of the building a block away from Yuki's house. Yuki glanced at Itachi and smiled satisfactorily at him, swing her body so she now facing him, Yuki looked at him fully, "I'm fine with walking on my own now, Itachi," she said his name just to mock him.

A light breeze shifted in the air, Yuki shivered and sneezed.

Itachi placed his coat on her again. His face inches away from hers.

She could now smell his colon god how much she loved it. And how pretty were his eyes. She shook her head. No, she had an already had a boyfriend.

Itachi smirked. He was smirking again. She hated it when he teased her, in his case it was whenever he smirked.

"You know you forgot to sing one last nursery rhyme," Itachi said tilting Yuki's chin so she was looking in to his eyes. He leaned in Yuki felt a tingling sensation on her lip. She closed her eyes waiting for something to happen.

"_I've no time to plead and pine,_

_I've no time to wheedle,_

_Kiss you quick them I'm gone,_

_Where is the weasel?" _Itachi whispered.

Yuki felt warm lips on her temple.

She opened her eyes to see an empty street. She frowned, where did Itachi run off to? Yuki's fingers brushed her temple where Itachi kissed her and smiled.

He liked playing games too. Well this could be enjoyable.

**Yeah I still think I got the percentage wrong on the trade offers. If anybody can help me on this please do and don't be afraid to write the parentage is wrong. Does anybody know a no good movies concerning these issues then tell me. I could use the movie as research.**

**Yes I do like fairytales and Nursery Rhymes. And it will become an over scene theme. I kind of surprised that nobody once teased Itachi about his name using that song. I know I did. ^^. Anyway please rate and review. I really like hearing peoples thoughts on my story ^^. You can find the site I use for my Nursery rhyme on the Love Me True.**

**Thanks you fans who read my story ^^.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

~The truth comes all from a brother~

The sound of wailing sirens rushing people and the train groaning as it came to a complete stop filled the city air, the basic noise of the city. Just noisy to Yuki she hated it. The doors opened with a loud "whoosh".

Yuki walked inside and took her usual seat near a window. Her thoughts were scrambled, one person occupying her thoughts. Occupying her thoughts was her date last night. Was it last night? Why couldn't she stop thinking about him? She could still feel his lips on her temple. Yuki frowned. Did she want him to kiss her? Or was she just jumping to conclusions because it was her mind playing tricks. She sighed and closed her eyes.

A couple of teenage girls were giggling and talking about school and their crush '_Sasuke_'. She tuned them out. Her ears perked up when she the girls mention the Uchiha, 'Who apparently walked in'. Yuki held her breath expecting to see Itachi. It wasn't.

Standing in front of her was a school uniform, she raised an eyebrow, Itachi didn't own a school uniform much less go to school. Her eyes drifted up words.

It was remarkable on the resemblance the boy had to Itachi. Their facial feature were alike, but Itachi's skin was darker compared to this boy. The boy still looked young; his face had yet to mature. Baby fat still clung to his face giving his face a rounder look. His hair, was oddly shaped, it looked more like the end of a bird.

Yuki stared at him for a while he looked so much like Itachi. He even had that same frown line as Itachi. Wait he was sneering. And at her! Yuki looked at him. He raised an eyebrow before sneering again, but this time behind her.

He took the seat next her. Grumbled a few times then stayed quiet. Yuki rolled her eyes He was just like Itachi except the smaller version.

Now back to her thoughts about getting Itachi out of her mind.

Ten minutes later Yuki stopped in front of a news paper stand and picked up a magazine with Itachi on the front cover.

Yuki sighed, might as well buy it, she reached for wallet, when someone grabbed it out of her hand and began running. Yuki booked after him giving no second thought.

-Sasuke-

Sasuke managed to get to get away from the presidents of his fan club only for the girls to find him again.

"Sasuke!" A red haired girl and a blond haired girl screamed.

Both girls clung to his arm, one on each side.

Sasuke ignored them instead he focused on the bulky man that had been following him.

"I saw Itachi's new magazine cover," The red head said.

"It's what twelve magazines cover this year?" The blond asked.

Sasuke glared at the two dumb girls clinging on to him. How dare they mention that man's name in front of him!

Someone violently pushed him and yanked his bag out of his hand.

"Damn it, you two," Sasuke said shaking both girls from his hand and started running.

This is what happens when he get distracted.

The man disappeared for five minutes weaving in and out of the morning rush of people and rushing into a back alley.

Sasuke followed him, and then lost him again. Sasuke cursed again diving through people and back into an alley. Listening to the footsteps of the abnormally large man, Sasuke turned right.

He found the man in a back alley; it was blocked with no place to run. He wasn't concentrating on Sasuke; he was staring at a girl with a menacing look and a jack knife in hand. Sasuke glanced at the stupid girl facing the man her back was to him so he couldn't see her face didn't make her any less stupid.

Sasuke grabbed a rock threw at the man's large head. The man looked around, when the rock hit him. Sasuke threw another rock getting him to look at him and glare. Good Sasuke managed to get his attention away from the dumb girl. The man took ungraceful step towards Sasuke. He glanced at her giving her a hint to run.

The girl stood there, she glanced at Sasuke through the corners of her eyes before taking a step forward. The girl was either brain dead or stupid…maybe both. The man must have thought the same thing because he stopped walking towards Sasuke and looked at his weaker victim. The girl took a step back scared. Sasuke tried to help but she was the one too stupid to run. The man lunged at her. She only did a high kick breaking the man's nose.

The man kneeled down holding his bleeding, broken nose in pain. She bent down and grabbed a purse the man was holding. The man wasn't finished yet, he reached grabbed the stupid girls arm roughly and tried to clumsily punch her.

"Let go or her!" Sasuke growled kicking the guy in the face, making him fall limp.

The girl looked at Sasuke surprised. Sasuke realized this was the first time he saw her face and it was the same girl from the train. He sat next to her and ignored him.

"Thank you," The girl from the train said.

Sasuke nodded and study her.

She had ash black eyes and raven black hair. She was a few centimeters shorter then Sasuke. He had originally thought she would be taller but that was probably how she stood. She was wearing designer's clothes; Tight jeans, expensive looking wedges (type of shoes), a nice top with the brand name at the shirt. Expensive style her purse was a small black and in style if Sasuke guessed correctly. He didn't know much about style. Also for her style she seemed to found drooling over that man the best way to stay in style. Sasuke glared at the magazine.

"I'm Hunnutsuka Yuki," She girl said bowing.

(Yuki)

Yuki stared at the raven haired boy that "saved" (she wasn't sure if he saved her or got in her way) it was the very same boy that sat with her on the bus. The Itachi looking boy, he held so many similarities to Itachi but when she took the time to look at him their eyes were different.

The boy had onyx brown eyes; Itachi's were crimson red with long, soft eyelashes this boy did not.

"I see you're a fan of that man," the boy glared at her hand.

Yuki gave him a question able look. Man? What man? She glanced at the fainted man, he was an easy target because of how high he was, but she doubted the kid was talking about him.

The boy sighed and pointed at the magazine.

Yuki stared at Itachi's toxic eyes; he was in an office oak brown. Bookshelves sat on the wall behind him, one behind the desk and one on each side of a window. Books were neatly placed on the bookshelves only a few looked unorganized. They were probably never touched or used. Itachi was holding a book himself; he was wearing a new suit a black suit with crimson neck tie. His bangs framed his face giving a softer look so he looked approachable (Yuki meet the man he was nothing of the sort). Itachi was holding a book it was opened to look like he was reading it; his concentration wasn't on the book it was at the camera. He looked like a child doing a daily chore: bored, un-amused and unwilling. On his desk was pencil and paper a few books but that was it.

"I forgot to pay for it," Yuki told him blankly after a long silence.

"Hn," the kid shoved his hands in his pocket. Yuki smiled, he answered the same as Itachi. It was cute.

"I have to pay for this," Yuki looked at the boy again.

Yuki began walking away when the boy didn't answer.

"Sasuke Uchiha," the boy said walking beside her.

"Pleasure," Yuki told him.

Uchiha! That explained the similarities; she glanced at picture of Itachi and back at the young Uchiha then back to the picture of Itachi, same stubborn frown line, same bored eyes and raven black hair. Were all the Uchihas this beautiful?

"By any chance are you related to Itachi?" Yuki pointed to Itachi's picture.

The young Uchiha glared at her then the picture. "Yes," the boy grumbled, shoving his hands in too his pockets and looking away. "He is….my older brother,"

Well that explained a lot. (The personality bit.) She had no idea Itachi had a younger brother. Deidara told her Itachi had a younger brother when she first met both of them. Other than that Itachi had no other family.

They walked in silence. Yuki trying to unscramble the mystery of Itachi, Sasuke looking bored out of his mind.

After Yuki paid for the magazine, Sasuke finally opened his mouth to speak, "I'm not like that man," He sounded like a child who was complaining about his bed time.

"What man?" Yuki asked she knew who he was talking about he referred, as Itachi as "that man," when he asked if she was fan of Itachi. But the question was why he addressed his brother as "that man". Yuki placed the magazine in her purse.

"Itachi," the young Uchiha told her. He said Itachi not older brother, "Itachi may be interested in getting in bed with you but I'm not like that"

"Itachi interesting in getting in bed with me," Yuki asked surprised, but turned into mocking surprise, "He never struck me as a man that slept around, his personality seemed to harsh to sleep around."

"Judging the fact that you know his personality I'm guess you've slept with him numerous times," Sasuke grumbled, "Let me guess a model,"

Yuki held back a fit of laughter bubbling inside of her. Her, as one of Itachi's sex toy, she was going to admit Itachi was a very attractive man but she couldn't imagine herself sleeping with him. Sleeping with him would be a big mistake

"You got the second one right," Yuki always imagined Itachi as man that didn't sleep around but she was wrong. Even the all powerful Itachi Uchiha could fall pray for something called male hormones. So she could get information from him with flirting too bad it required her getting naked. Something that shouldn't happen but it was a thought.

"So you're a friend?" Sasuke asked, like Itachi having a female friend was the unthinkable.

"You could say that, I would say acquainted,"

Again he stared at her as if she had a whole in her head. Was it a rarity for Itachi to females' acquaintance?

The young Uchiha stared at Yuki so she hasn't slept with Itachi and she was a model (Itachi's type of girl) and she just said they were acquainted. He didn't sleep with her! Then what the heck was up with her?

Yuki smiled at him, smiling always got you what you wanted. Her brother would always tell her that when he wanted information. Sasuke just watched her, like she had a hole in her head. Damn it, it didn't work.

"Hn," he shoved his hands into his pockets.

Yuki rolled her eyes, he was Itachi's brother alright. Same thought process, same sound that seemed to come from their lips. Still she had information on Itachi something she needed. If cutting to the point then getting strait to the point would help.

The young Uchiha turned around to walk the other way.

"Wait" Yuki said stopping him.

He gave her look daring for her to continue, (she dealt with Itachi's glare this paled in compression) but he stopped any.

"Could you give me information on Itachi?"

The young Uchiha boy glared at her more harshly (still paled in compression). "Like what? His favorite color? His favorite food? His likes and dislikes?"

"That could help," When she felt like making lunch for him. But that would be never. "But I want his weakness,"

Sasuke stared at her, his face showed little shock but still he was shocked. Girls don't ask for the boys they like weakness. Heck girls wanted to like what Itachi liked so they could have a conversation. Girls never ever asked for Itachi's weakness.

"Weakness?" He asked to make sure it correct.

Yuki nodded. "I assume you would know Uchiha," She smiled again taking a step closer.

"Depends," Sasuke answered, "What's your situation with him?"

"It goes beyond the bed," Yuki joked. The young Uchiha gave her a dirty look, "I would like to know what's going through that damn mind of his,"

"Wouldn't we all," Sasuke mumbled. "You can call me Sasuke, and yeah I do," He continued to walk.

Yuki smiled and followed him.

As much as Sasuke didn't have that dangerous aura Itachi had, Yuki would have preferred to be with Itachi, and even with his dark aura she felt safer. It was strange and Itachi Uchiha was even stranger.

"Does Itachi even have a favorite color?" Yuki asked just to strike up a conversation something she rarely ever tried, "He never struck me as a man that had a favorite of anything," Maybe he had a favorite sex buddy, now that she knew he slept around. Also his list of dislikes might be longer then his list of likes, and Yuki was on the top of his dislikes.

"Are you stupid, of course he doesn't have one," Sasuke said looking straight ahead.

And Sasuke was on her top five of dislikes right under Itachi's "_fish of a Body guard_" professor Kisame. Yuki hated being called stupid and usually put the person back into their place; she couldn't fish sticks in his place. One because he was bigger and strong then her and most likely kill her when given the chance. The second and most important reason was because he worked with Itachi. As for Sasuke he had information it wouldn't be wise to scare him away. She let it pass.

"What's his favorite drink?" He asked.

Yuki looked at him confused. Was this a test on Itachi Uchiha, then she should defiantly fail. "Look as much as I love playing games, I am running late for work" She pointed towards the clock tower, "and I'm almost positive you are for school," Yuki knew she was half the blame for her tardiness but the other half was the man who stole her wallet, a quarter of Sasuke's fault for playing a game, and one eighth of it Itachi's fault because he is Sasuke's brother and of course it was always Itachi's fault.

"You…don't…you really don't know?" Sasuke mumbled, and then he chuckled.

"Of course not," Yuki said ignoring how remarkably close Sasuke's chuckle sounded to Itachi's chuckle, "I've just met the man,"

"Met?" He raised an eyebrow.

Yuki sighed this was going to take all morning, "Two –three times we have met and shared a conversation,"

"Conversation?" He took a seat on a park bench.

"Could you stop repeating after me, yes Itachi and I have met and shared a conversation," Yuki growled.

Sasuke hardly blinked with her sudden outburst; "Considering you had a conversation with my brother, you must have something he wants" he was looking at her with venom.

Yuki held her place, "It's been considered," Yuki wasn't going to reveal too much on what was going on between Itachi and her and going on between the Akatsuki and the Hunnutsuka. It wasn't anyone's concern.

"Do you like Itachi?" He didn't sound too sure about the question. Whether he should ask or shouldn't.

"No," Yuki answered, she didn't like him and she didn't hate him. There was just something about him that made her feel nerves but it was the very same thing that made her feel safe, "Like I said we are acquainted,"

She took a seat next to Sasuke waiting for him to speak. Did Itachi have a weakness? Would Sasuke tell her what his weakness was?

Sasuke seemed to stare mindlessly at the clouds. What should he tell? It wasn't every day a girl asked him for Itachi's weakness or told him that they were acquainted with each other. God knows she didn't stalk his brother after meeting him.

"Itachi…" Sasuke finally spoke. Yuki stared at him waiting for him to continue, "He is just a doll,"

Yuki raised an eyebrow, Itachi Uchiha a doll? That didn't make sense she nodded staring at Sasuke waiting for him to continue.

"He lives and breathes for the Akatsuki. He'll only use you to gain his own power, before throwing you out," Sasuke told her. "You'll be used as pawn in his own game,"

Yuki sighed, "I already know all this, that is the reason why I need to know his weakness,"

"He doesn't have a weakness," Sasuke growled leaning on the bench, stretching his long legs out.

"Any information will help then," Anything to know what's going in that mind of his.

"Fine," Sasuke mumbled again, "He was cold and ruthless when are parents died…he didn't even cry at their funeral. It was like….It was watching people die was an everyday thing for him." Sasuke stopped talking his eyes turned harsher, "It was, and father had a feel about it but ignored it, Mother…." Another long pause, "Mother knew and tired to stop him, hn it got so bad even the police were involved," Sasuke seemed like he was talking to himself now, "…too bad he had way of convincing people he was innocent," He finally looked at her.

"Yes, how is the information going to help me?" Yuki asked. At least she knew Itachi's life before hand, but that wouldn't put Itachi on edge.

"Who got him involved in the drug deals, was none other than Orochimaru," Sasuke said, his stance finally relaxed. He sat limply on the bench relaxing; he had a very smug look on his face and was staring at nothing of interest.

Yuki sat there taking in the information Sasuke just threw at her. Orochimaru, was the Mayor of the sound. There was always this nasty rumor that he was involved with selling and trading drugs, weapons and anything else he could get his hands on. He had no consideration for his city which was the slum. Drug dealer and criminals ran around his side of the city. A place where Yuki refused to set foot in that area.

The clock tower rang as it hit eight. Yuki gasped, she late, beyond late. Jumping off the bench she gave a polite bow to Sasuke thanking him for the information.

"What's your number?" Sasuke asked.

Yuki gave him her cell phone number; she was in a hurry to get away. She had no time to argue with Sasuke, he was like Itachi and would argue till she gave it to him.

"I'm running late," Yuki told him checking the clock tower. She was going to get lectured on her tardiness on the bright side Itachi wasn't going to be there to rub it in front of her face.

He nodded not looking up from his phone.

Yuki bolted toward her work dodging passing people, after several close calls getting almost run over by cars and a large man wheeling in couch Yuki made it to the front door of her work. Yuki heard her phone buzz.

It was a text from an unknown number:

_I don't live with Itachi I hope you know_

Yuki smiled and opened the door. She was attacked by a brunet who eagerly grabbed her arm and dragged her into their conjoined dressing room.

"Your late," The brunet said.

"Hello Layla, I thought you would be busy today, working?" Yuki said sarcastically.

Staring at the brunet, Yuki leaned on the counter, folding her arms over her chest.

'Earth' that was what the brunet reminded Yuki of. She had big almond shaped eyes with grass green iris, and soft brown hair earth colors. Rounding up her face was high cheek bones, a sharp nose and rose colored lips. Her skin was dark tanned, unlike aqua who was sun kissed, the brunet was naturally born. All in all she was exotic looking.

"_Layla_" glared at her, "I was only curious as to why the '_Dark Snow White_'," She was using Yuki's press name, "was going out with, the 'cold hearted Uchiha'," She was using Itachi's press name.

Yuki rolled her eyes. What was there to say, "Business," Yuki answered simply.

"Does Deidara know?"

"Does Itachi know you '_Layla_'?" Yuki asked.

"Stop using that name I haven't been called that in a year. It's Karman now, '_Car_-_Man_'," Karman said, "and yes, I dated him to help my image as a model and for the…" she stopped for a while and gave Yuki smug grin, the same grim she gives Yuki whenever she was one step ahead of her, "…and for the sex,"

Yuki turned towards the mirror and began fixing herself up for her first shoot. She knew Itachi was a playboy, Sasuke verified that for her. Why did the new upset her, now that she met one of Itachi's sex buddies? She glanced at Karman, through the mirror; Karman still held that smug grin. Well, she might have information on Itachi. After all she dated him, mostly in bed. Yuki shook that thought from her head.

"Princess," Yuki said.

'Princess' is what Yuki called Layla/Karman it wasn't meant to rude or anything. But the girl was changing her name every year it was hard to keep up. That and Yuki had a sneaky guess that Princess was indeed a princess in hiding. Yuki just waited till she reviled her real name reveling her name would revile who she is.

Princess waited for Yuki to continue, "Yes?"

"What do you know about Itachi?" Yuki asked. She put the finishing touches of her make-up.

Why was she asking? Didn't she get enough information from Sasuke? The text Sasuke gave her came back in mind. She didn't get enough there was still holes. But at the moment she didn't need information on Itachi she need information of the Akatsuki.

"Wh.."

"Never mind," Yuki began brushing her hair. She needed information on the Akatsuki not Itachi. With Itachi she would just avoid.

There was a soft knock on the door before it opened.

Yuki stared at the soft silver eyes Katori Solita.

Katori had black hair and natural purple highlights, and a very pretty face.

"Deidara is here," Katori said.

Yuki nodded, "Tell him I'll be out in just a second.

Katori nodded and closed the door.

As soon as the door shut Yuki turned towards Princess, "Don't tell Deidara,"

"You expect me to lie," Princess mocked.

"I don't expect you to lie," Yuki said, "If he asks I'll tell him," with that said, Yuki walked out of the dressing room.

"Yuki un," Deidara said hugging her.

Giving her a light kiss on the lips, Deidara smirked.

Yuki gave him a questionable look before his smirk turned into a bored grin.

"Guess what I've got hmm?" He asked.

Yuki surpassed a giggle and gave him a bored look. Can't be too excited to see him now that would take way the excitement, "What hmm?" Yuki asked dully teasing him.

"A round trip to the carnival that came into town, this week, un" He waved the two carnival tickets in front of her face with a broacher.

"So does this mean I have a ride?" Yuki questioned

"On my bike," Deidara gloated.

"Ah," Yuki hated Deidara's "Bike". She hated any "Bike" with a motor that roared. Too risky, too dangerous and too noisy, but Deidara seemed to enjoy it. That didn't mean Yuki was going to ride it so easily.

"How about we walk?" Yuki asked reading the address, two miles away from where she worked. It wasn't that far.

She glanced at Deidara. Oh…uh he was frowning! Yuki hated when Deidara frowned it meant she did something wrong. She hardly ever did anything wrong…well…she tried not to do anything but luck wasn't with her since she found the Akatsuki.

"No, it's too far away un,"

"Okay,"

"Beside I just got my bike painted hmmm. A clay bird yea," Deidara sounded, excited.

"Okay," Wait! Did he just say bird? Yuki stifled back a laugh "Is it the same bird you gave me last month?" Yuki asked keeping a poker face.

Deidara had given Yuki a clay bird that looked more or less than a bird then a chicken. Still Yuki could help but love it. It was very simple but elaborated, just like Itachi.

"Yes un," Deidara said excitedly.

Yuki couldn't help it, she burst into laughter. Deidara was sneering at her but Yuki continued to laugh. She could see Deidara on that bike now painted like his clay bird. That image made her laugh even harder.

"Quiet Yuki I'm on the phone," The Princess growled.

Yuki stopped laughing placing her hand on Deidara's arm she gave him a necessary smile.

"Quiet Karman, I'm talking to my girl yeah," Deidara shouted.

Yuki stifled back a laugh there was a good reason why Yuki fell in love with Deidara and not Itachi.

"Wanna see it?' Deidara asked acting like a young child who got the best Christmas present.

Yuki shook her head, "You can show it to me tomorrow yeah,"

Deidara smiled then frowned, "but I came to pick you up later today and…"

"And you know how I feel about that thing" Yuki growled.

Yuki told Deidara. She hated motorcycles, after her first ride on his motorcycle. She never really cared for them till that day.

(Flashback)

"I have something cool to show you," Deidara said excitedly, dragging Yuki down the parking lot.

Yuki rolled her eyes, but still managed to smile. Deidara was easily excitable but Yuki thought it was cute, after all it was Deidara.

"Ta-da," Deidara said showing her his black motorcycle. He walked up to it, "I bought it yesterday,"

So that's why Yuki's voice box was full yesterday she spent an hour trying to figure what but soon gave up when all his messages became all jumbled and unmanageable to read.

"Oh," Yuki said, staring blankly at the bike. Yuki truthfully didn't like motorcycles, she didn't hate him, and she just didn't like them. She never rode on one but she hated the noise they made. It was loud obnoxious noise the world didn't need.

"Oh, is that all you can say," Deidara looked at her shocked, "Let's go for a ride,"

"Um…" grabbing her hand Deidara pushed her on the motorcycle. Clinging on to his back for deal like, "Where's the helmets" Yuki shouted over the roaring motorcycle.

"We're riding in style," Deidara grinned zooming out of the parking lot.

After the whole adventure on the motorcycle (in witch was Yuki's death sentence) Yuki hated the very idea of bikes with motors. She found zero point to their excitant unless they brought death.

What was cute was the fact that Deidara found it charming and Yuki found it sicken. Even after all her begging for Deidara to stop Deidara had to ask.

"So what do you think hmmm?"

"Truthfully, Deidara I hated it," Yuki told him jumping off the bike. Yuki turned to look at him.

"You don't know how to have fun un," Deidara growled at her.

Raising an eyebrow, Yuki walked away pissed off. Deidara just sat on his motorcycle grumbling.

An hour later he called her he failed to say he was sorry but told her he wanted hang out with her since it was her day off. She forgave him and they enjoyed their day together.

(End)

"Yeah un," Deidara looked to the side frowning.

"I'll see it tomorrow," Yuki kissed his cheek reassuring, "Today, lets hang out on down street mall,"

"Fine," Deidara grumbled.

(Itachi)

Itachi was marking some papers for the Akatsuki. He was supposed to get a shipment next month but the math seemed wrong. It was coming earlier then he planned. Checking the math again Itachi growled it was coming this month.

Itachi checked the map and noted that one of the ships was close to the Hunnutsuka's port, two of them actually. Interesting, so could avoid the government, if he could just sneak the ships in to the Hunnutsuka port, but he need to figure when exactly the ships make it to Japan.

Glancing out of his window, the thought that had crossed his mind was that there was a spy in the Akatsuki, more in his department. That would explain the false math they weren't an amateur mistake. No someone was trying to get him caught…or maybe…Itachi glanced at the papers again…that could be it?

Itachi looked at the direction of his door. This spy wasn't stupid he hid his tracks well. As much as Itachi was pissed that he got fooled he was also amused, fun in a way. No one ever tried to deify or was stupid enough to try. Why? Because the consequence were too great.

Itachi walked towards the window leaning on it Itachi looked around his office. His office was a rather large office. A cocktail bar that he hardly touched on his left side, the sitting area sat in the middle a few couches a glass table, and a television, on the right his desk. Even with everything, Itachi's office was still empty there were still spaces that were left open. Red and black covered the room giving it a dimmer look with an outlines of white. Behind him glass, from one end to the other.

Itachi looked out the window behind him, and watched the people live there life they looked like little black ants. They lived there life so oblivious, living from day to day not realizing that people like the Akatsuki were going to take over their city. All at the same time they felt fear, they felt sorrow and of course hatred. Itachi felt like a god from his office, people feared him but respected him.

A girl walked out from a balcony from on office right across from his building. Itachi stared at her, she had long black hair just like Yuki….Itachi cursed, and he managed to get her when he went to bed last night she wasn't on his mind again. When he went to bed last night, she was on his mind but when he woke up this morning not thinking about her stayed like that all morning. Itachi knew once she was in his mind there was no way to get her out.

Itachi watched transfixed on the girls figure. Itachi couldn't see her face, he was too far away for that but he imagined her as Yuki. She turned her head before walking in again. Itachi glared at where the girl once stood. Closing his eyes Itachi sighed.

When he opened them onyx brown eyes were left staring at the empty balcony. The girl walked out again with a little bit more of skip in her steps, Itachi watched her he needed to walk with Yuki.

The girl still stood there and Yuki was at work or with Deidara it didn't matter to him. What he wanted was away to contact her. Asking Deidara for her number was pointless and looking for number and calling her randomly would get him nowhere.

His phone gave a loud buzzing noise, Itachi glared at the unfamiliar number blinking on his phone. Staring at the number Itachi raised an eyebrow, why was she calling? She hasn't called in a year.

"hn," Itachi answered the phone.

"You haven't changed a bit," Said a low sexy voice. Itachi heard voices in the background. It sound like Deidara's voice, if Deidara was there then most likely Yuki was with him.

"Why did you call me Layla?" Itachi said getting straight to the point. He was staring at the girl again.

Layla sighed, "It's Karman now and did you know the fair was in town?"

Itachi stayed silent no he did not know nor did he care. The Man with white hair joined the girl.

He heard laughter through the speakers, Karman so tried to muffle the speakers, "Quiet Yuki I'm on the phone!"

So he was right. Layla called her Yuki they must be close.

"Quiet Karman, I'm talking to my girl," Deidara shouted back. Itachi clutched on to his phone. The man with white hair took the girl back inside.

"What time do you want me to pick you up?" Itachi asked turning back to look into his office. He was still leaning on the window.

"I'll call you," with that she hung up.

Layla knew the rules of his games, when he last saw her sex was the only thing he wanted from her and she was fine with that. Why did she feel the need to break the rules now? It didn't matter though she was close to Yuki and Yuki was his key to power. But there was always the option of sleeping with her. Underneath her clothes was body that was untouched by any man not even by Deidara. If he managed to power then sleeping with would be a bonus.

The door opened and Itachi's Sharingan were activated once again and staring at the teary eye aqua. He raised an eye brow.

"Um…I got you your coffee," She walked in.

"Thank you Aqua. Put on the desk," he said not looking at her.

"Oh…I also got t-t-the magazine you wanted," Aqua eeped.

Itachi tuned towards Aqua. In Aqua's hand she held a magazine. On the front cover a girl with black hair and purple highlights, her eyes were closed and in her hand she was hold purple flames.

"Sh-sh-she's o-on pa-page eleven," Aqua flipped to page eleven.

"Thank you Aqua. You may leave now," Itachi said grabbing the magazine.

Aqua rushed out of the office closing the door behind her with a loud bang. Itachi glanced up before looking back at the picture.

Yuki was wearing white; white summer dress, white bow on her hair, white make-up, white ribbons and a white cat that sat in her lap. Yuki's eyes were closed showing off the snow like eye make-up. Her fingers were laced with the fur of white cat sitting on her lap. Her hands where laced with white ribbons, like ballet shoes. The only color was Yuki's black hair, which gave the picture a bit more life to it.

Itachi put the picture and smirked. He soon will have power all thanks to her. It was then when black took over white.


	7. Explaining

Art is a…girl explanation time XD

While rereading my story I realize I have tons of typos and grammar mistake. I would like to say I'm sorry for that V.V. I do reread my stories but because I'm so eager for my readers to read I post it up way too quickly. Even with all the typos you guys can see the point. My grammar is off and would like to thank people for not flaming me about it. I'm sorry but I'm trying.

I would like everybody to know Yuki may seem Mary-sue but those who have read the second chapter know that she is seen as snow white. She is seen as beautiful, but if you remember snow white was seen as the fairest of them all so she has to be beautiful but I have given Yuki some negative trademarks such worrying about her age and beauty, can't communicate with people so well, hated by most girls for her look, and she has a quick temper (though it is comical). She is also smart but that is because has photographic memory, yes she can play must instrument and speak several languages and has graduated college at age 16 (a mistake I must say I'm going to alternate it through the story so be prepared). But Yuki can't cook, clean and do normal house work without messing up she has photographic memory but no matter how hard she tries can't do it. She will still try when some wants to compete with her. I know I took a big gamble on making her beautiful and of course smart but I can assure you there is a reason, she is snow white the fairest throughout the land but also the curliest, you will see Yuki's cruel side at times and watch her suffer with it. No she doesn't have a split personality that would be going over bored she is just trying to find out who she is. (If I say too much it would reveal the story to you ^.~). Why snow white as Yuki? You see I chose snow white for Yuki because I'll be making a chained story with fairytales, making them darker then how we normally read them and of course real curl people. You will learn all about when you read more. Oh yeah Yuki isn't perfect she is going to mess up a lot and she is going to say things you guys won't like they aren't my view of life they are just how she thinks. Oh yeah Yuki is going to change. Any question I'll give you guys the answer.

Now I'm going to give you guys the parts I foreshowed in to help you guys guess I have moments in my story where I foreshowed they are settle but important.

Chapter 1

2nd paragraph I gave you guys a hint that Yuki I'm going to have many more of that.

"_and nature has no artist"_ for those really deep in religion Yuki is explaining her view on god in just that sentence for those who realized give yourself a pat on the back. Later on in the serious she is going to say the same thing but it will go more in depth.

"The painting" the one Deidara looked at with disgust…yep you guys guessed it Itachi drew it.

The man and his assent pay close attention to the random people that appear and disappear, I'll explain everything after chapter 7.

The old lady and the young girls are just talking about the Hunnutsuka's bad blood.

The whole flirt with Deidara and Yuki you guys can see what's going on.

As for Sasori's theory on her knowing the Kyuubi is just a theory. I have no idea if does or doesn't depending on how the story goes.

Chapter 2

Yuki was proven weak but still hard head does Itachi have an attraction to her no he Just finds her amusing.

The conversation from where Yuki is from…I'll tell you guys she is from an Island that speaks Latin originally but as she explained she is adopted once again when you read father in the story you will learn everything.

Itachi loosing amusement in the conversation him and Yuki were having is because Itachi knew the press was there.

I already explained the Dark Snow White to you guys.

There is a whole bunch of foreshowing in Sasori and Yuki's conversation if you guys can see it give yourself a pat on the back.

Chapter 3

The bus boy someone important.

The conversation with her brother you guys can guess. And Akito (hint hint wink wink)

Nothing important with her dance with Itachi and Deidara just getting the basic down.

The king's blood that was foreshowing what happens later in the chapter but also what happens later in the story.

Fairytale: Yuki doesn't see fairytales as happy endings because they don't have happy endings the ones she has been raise with. One she is snow white.

"_The dark more twisted the story the more crimson the wine gets" _Yuki is referring to guy that dies in the end of chapter but the basic of fairytales and of course she is referring to blood.

The rest in chapter 3 you guys can guess.

Chapter 4 the name change from their last to their first

Chapter 5

""Kozo?" Yuki scoffed staring at the dark haired boy". He is a villain a really bad villain but a villain none the less

"Please be careful when you're with him, make sure I'm always with around un," For the warning from Deidara I give thanks to sky girl from quizilla on this idea it helps adds to Yuki's guilt giving her more of a human emotion and it adds stress the story.

Yuki making a comment on Itachi smoking Yuki never seen Itachi smoke in front of her so she is surprised to see him smoke though he does smell like nicotine.

The name shift Yuki and Itachi did remember Yuki use to call him Uchiha even in her thoughts till now. Itachi now sees her as Yuki and gives her permission to see him as Itachi and call him that. In Japan its respect to call people by their last name, calling them by their first is sign of a close relationship? Again, this is another thing I'm not too sure about I just got this idea from reading manga and I could be wrong. Another idea that you could get from this is the business partners or (something another) they call each by their last name. Though technically Yuki because she doesn't have as much power Itachi should still call him Itachi, but I'm not too sure on this either on this. I'm only trying to show the Yuki and Itachi's change towards each other and the fact that they are more comfortable with each other then they appear. So yeah if you guys were wondering why Yuki was getting so excited when Itachi called her name I hope this explains it. Give yourself a pat on the back if any of you guys noticed the shift in name change.

Yuki teasing Itachi's for his name is basic foreshadowing of the chapter and Masashi Kishimoto's original purpose for the reason why Itachi's named Itachi. Weasels are bad luck in Japan so why name your child Itachi obvious foreshadowing? I think so

The house yeah it's a settle insight on how Itachi originally views the world but a very confusing view on how Yuki sees the world. Well it's one way how she views herself the house and how she reads stories with happy endings

Itachi ordering her meals is going to become repetitive…why? I have no idea…

Broken glass another hint that it could be an important character breaking the glass

Yeah, yeah Yuki and Itachi mocking each other

THE WHITE RABBIT clearly someone who is going to be important. Yuki's whole conversation on wonderland is important is important. It's skim on who Yuki truly is and on her past.

"Layla," Itachi's ex and Yuki's I guess you can say friend, yeah foreshadowing for chapter 6

The nursery rhyme of Pop goes the weasel…yeah I do have an addiction to adding nursery rhymes to my story. Nobody does it really and I have no idea why? So yeah that's a little tease on Itachi's part foreshadowing into Yuki's mind by the way.

The murder that follows Yuki will soon appear I know who I'm going to kill

Oh yeah I'm changing the percent Yuki wants it's to unrealistic for her to ask so much and a drug lord to agree. So that's a mistake I have made reading my story I have made a lot of mistakes and will try to fix them.

So yea chapter 5 was overrun with foreshadowing sorry I just really like foreshadowing

Chapter 6

""Sasuke!" A red haired girl and a blond haired girl screamed." Why I don't have Sakura in this scene? I hate her and have plans for her. –Smiles-

Yeah no foreshadowing chapter 5 hogged it all. There you have it folk's explanation on art it is a girl.

Truth be told everyone I'm kind of getting depressed with the lack or reviews…I would really like to hear your guys thoughts on my story. So please I beg you review I would really like that as an author.

Miko Yami

All of you guys waiting for the really mystery to start. I have the idea of you the first victim is and how he/she is going to Die I just have to fit it into the story. Please my limited fan please review and tell me what you think, thank you Silverwolf for your reviews I swear when I get the time I'll be back to reading your stories and reviewing (My fans should really read her work) along with Fanatsy Madline's work. Any way thank you fans who even made it this far reading my story. :}.


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry…my oh so few loyal fans thanks for making it to chapter seven…I apologize for chapter six being so boring and that author's note. But this chapter makes up for those boring chapter XD. Yeah, it has so many exciting surprises in it, though some parts are pretty boring, I did have fun writing this chapter, I mean the plot seems to be moving, yeah for plot movement finally. Itachi and Yuki interact with Deidara and Karman. So this chapter is fun to read or at least I hope so? –Raise eyebrow-. Any way I will let my fans know I am open up for ideas if you guys want me to have a sub plot or something that will get the plot moving. Please if you guys have any suggestions for this story tell me. Right now I'm stuck on Deidara's and Yuki's break up so please don't be shy and tell me how when and why they break up. I will give full credit to any idea's people give me and I use. **

**I'm truthfully a little upset this summer I was supposed to go to my parent's home country this summer a.k.a Lebanon. I was really excited but with what is going down in Syria my parents are worried that it might move to Lebanon. So all my fans you should be happy because hey I have constant internet so that means I should be updating quickly. Unlike in Lebanon where my cousin's got rid of their internet –twitch-.**

Chapter 7

"Boy that was fun un," Deidara said, getting off the rollercoaster.

"Really that was my nightmare," Yuki said clutching her heart. Her hair was windswept and tangled. She is going to French braid it later.

Deidara…well Deidara looked attractive as always even with his windswept hair. He looked wild and tame, the type of boy that would make any girl go crazy (A/N: I don't this a lot but can you see that ^o^). His blue eyes staring at the roller coasters they had ye t to get on.

His eyes locked on hers, "Your hair is a mess un" Deidara pointed out.

Yuki frowned, of course her hair was missed up, and he forced her on the damn rollercoaster.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pushing her closer and kissing the side of her head.

Yuki smile, "Thank you Deidara," A cart full of screaming people passed them, "Let's go somewhere else," wanting to go somewhere else.

"Awww your no fun un," Deidara whined. Keeping his arm wrapped around her shoulder, "Didn't you have fun?"

"I did have…getting off,"

Deidara laughed, "You want to fix your hair hmm? Though I do like your hair like that yeah,"

"Yes, I'll be in the restroom," Yuki pushed Deidara's arm off.

Yuki felt a pair of cold eyes on her back, turning around she scanned the area. A tall man in the distance stood with his back facing her.

She shrugged and went into the restroom.

Standing in front of the mirror, Yuki stared at herself. Her hair was messed up, she was glad she didn't put much make up on; she would be a real mess. Pulling out a brush from her purse Yuki and began brushing and quickly putting her hair into French braid. Fixing her top from the wrinkles and failing she zipped up her sweater half away. This was going to be good as it is going to get.

She walked outside looking for Deidara. She didn't notice a person standing in front of her; she collided into him and tumbled backwards landing on her butt.

"Itachi Uchiha," Yuki made his name sound like venom, "We should stop running into each other like this," She was talking about ramming into and/or something spilling on her.

Last time she was with him, the sprinklers turned on getting them both wet and freezing. The time before that glass shards and blood covered her. And who could forget their first meeting she managed to bump into him and spill alcohol all over herself.

She was sure Itachi found it amusing that such tragedies befell on her. Yuki found it sheer dumb luck and annoying.

"Maybe if you watched where you are going we wouldn't have this problem," He said with no emotion but his eyes showed a flicker of amusement.

"If you didn't stand in front of me 'I' wouldn't have this problem," she made an emphasizes on the word 'I' letting him know that he had yet to embarrass himself like she has.

"I wanted to see how well you pay attention," Itachi stood there with a blank face but Yuki could hear the smugness in his voice. Damn him.

Yuki hissed Itachi just watched her, "What are you doing here?" This was supposed to be a date for just her and Deidara no Itachi in mind.

"I'm on a date," Itachi answered casually.

"What woman in her right mind would want to date you?" Yuki got up her butt aching from the contact of the floor. Itachi could be gentlemanly and help her up.

"Yuki, Itachi," Said a familiarly voice on queue.

Yuki turned towards the voice. Princess was walking towards them her hips swaying in a seductive manner. Her clothing a low, red, V-neck top that showed cleavage and a brown skirt that went down to her knees. Princess always walked out in more fashionable clothes like she did now.

"She isn't right in the head," Yuki glanced at Itachi through the corner of her eyes. He gave out a light chuckle but went back to his emotionless mask.

Princess clung on to Itachi's arm, "Hey Yuki, I didn't expect to see you here?" She smiled a sly smile.

Princess was a terrible liar. She was there when Deidara invited her. Well at least that explained why Itachi was here.

"Princess,"

"Hmm,"

"That skirt looks horrid," Yuki pointed to the ugly brown skirt princess was wearing.

"Thanks for being a critic Yuki," Princess spat out.

"Don't mind me; it's not my fault you chose to wear that awful skirt,"

"Your hair looks shitty," Princess growled back.

Yuki was about to say something on how rude it was for girls to curse, when Deidara wrapped his arm around her waist. He glared at Itachi but didn't say anything, giving Princess a questionable look, he turned towards Yuki.

"Want to play carnival games?" Deidara asked.

Yuki raised an eyebrow she had being begging Deidara for carnival games since they got here. What was with change of heart all of the sudden.

"Um…" Deidara wasn't looking at her he was glancing at Itachi and shifted behind her. Yuki glanced at Itachi he was also glancing behind her.

Yuki was about to glance behind her to see what they were looking at, only for Deidara to yank her so she looking directly at him.

"Oh," was the only sound Yuki managed to make. She was surprised by Deidara's sudden rough jesters. He wrapped his arm around Yuki once again and began leading her to the games.

Yuki tried to glance behind her. What could make Deidara so nervous? But Itachi blocked her view, his arms wrapped around Princess's shoulder. What could make Itachi so nervous?

"I guess we are going with you," Said Princess trying her best to keep up with Itachi's long strides. Itachi glanced at Yuki before glancing behind him. Yuki glanced at Deidara frowning. What could make the Akatsuki members nervous?

"God, how can you stand these games?" Princesses growled. She threw the last of her ring and missed.

"What?" Yuki threw her ring too, almost hitting a hundred but missed, "Sorry, I wasn't listening. Could you repeat that?"

Yuki took her concentration from the two men to stare at her friend. Deidara kept glancing behind him and Itachi was mumbling something into his cell phone.

"How can you play this game?" Princess asked ignoring the two nervous men.

"All in the wrist," Yuki answered moved her wrist.

"STUP-UP UCHIHA!" Deidara finally shouted.

Yuki looked at Itachi then back to Deidara. The nervous tension around them was gone. Deidara was fuming, and Itachi looked like he was smirking but Yuki couldn't tell. Itachi pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

Yuki sighed, now things were back to normal. Deidara was fighting with Itachi trying to prove who was better. Itachi was ignoring him, looking bored and wondering why he was here. He bought three rings, and tossed one by one, each landing in the middle. He won a big prize and handed it to Princess who had hearts in her eyes.

Yuki glanced at Deidara; he was looking for something or someone. The danger wasn't good it still lurked but it has disappeared for now.

"Deidara," Yuki called wrapping her arms around him. Deidara gave her, his full attention, "Good you're finally looking at me," Yuki was letting him know that she noticed something was amiss.

Deidara wrapped his arm around her waist and gave her a questionable look.

Yuki frowned, she wasn't going to get answers from him now and flirting wouldn't work. He was tense, her hands moved from around his neck to his arms, the muscle in his arms had yet to relax and he was holding her a lot tighter than normal.

"I'm hungry," Yuki said when she felt her stomach rumble, "Let's go get cotton candy,"

Deidara nodded and began leading her to the food court.

The smell of fresh roasted corn dogs and buttery popcorn fill the air. Children yelling and screaming gave the food area a bit more a family friendly feeling. Yuki watched as two blonde children in school uniforms ran to get funnel cake. The youngest fell and began crying while the oldest walked up to his sister and began mellowing out her tears by telling her all sorts of fun filled lies.

Yuki chuckled at this and brought the sweet tasting sugary treat to her lips. Deidara had an arm around her waist now completely relaxed.

"Do you really think the candy fairy will come and give her candy late at night hmm?" Deidara asked also watching the two children.

Yuki shrugged, "Children believe anything they wish to believe," Yuki remembered staying up all night frightened that an Incubus will come and steal her heart if she slept, "We believed in Santa Claus,"

"I didn't un," Deidara said trying to sound masculine, "I believe only in art,"

Yuki shook her head and continued to eat her cotton candy, she glanced at the children to see a man with white hair hand them their funnel cakes.

Deidara and Yuki continued their day just as it began, NO ITACHI and his girlfriend. Deidara managed to get Yuki on some death traps (as she personally saw them), but none that will kill her. He even played some games winning most of them, with high scores.

"You should have picked a bigger prize," Deidara grumbled, leaving one of the stalls. After constant bickering, Deidara finally convinced Yuki to pick a prize, only to be disappointed when she picked a little one.

Deidara sat on a bench pushing Yuki down to his lap. He was grumbling but Yuki could tell he was having fun.

"I love the little black sheep*," Out of all the stuffed animals the ugly black sheep caught Yuki's eyes the most. Yuki showed him the black sheep. Its wool was made of soft cotton that could be found at the normal drug store. Its skin was made of soft black leather that was badly stitched something a two year old might do, and the ugliest beady black eyes that were lopsided. Even with all the ugliness of the sheep the eyes topped it off not because they were lopsided but because they were just dead, but captivating, "And I did pick up a stuffed animal un," Yuki mocked, she wrapped her arms around Deidara's neck and watched the clouds move.

"How can I show off to the Uchiha when my girlfriend doesn't pick up big prizes un," Deidara complained loudly, showing off to two young boys watching Deidara enviously. Deidara placed his hand on Yuki's back.

"Oh, hush now," Yuki leaned in and kissed him, all problems being forgotten.

"Don't you guys ever give each other room?" A voice said interrupting their kiss.

Yuki sighed and leaned her forehead on Deidara's. She rolled her eyes to show him that she was also upset by the interruption. Yuki moved away to look at the culprits.

"Shut- up Karman," Deidara growled, not even looking at them.

Yuki got off Deidara's lap, and stared at princess who was at the moment carrying two rather large stuff animals. Behind her Itachi was carrying a large teddy bear, the size of a small child. By the looks of it Itachi was getting irritated and had started another cigarette that was half way done. He was glaring at Yuki. She shivered, and tried to ignore him.

"We thought we lost you un," Deidara grumbled leaning so he was more comfortable on the bench.

"We've been around," Princess answered sarcastically, "Playing games, Itachi winning all the games," She glanced at Yuki's dead, ugly sheep.

Yuki's eyes narrowed a warning, but it was too late, Deidara exploded. Yuki took the opportunity to tease Itachi. Or at least get back at him for testing her observation skills.

"Is that your latest girlfriend (or victim) Uchiha?" Yuki pointed the shaggy teddy bear in his arm.

Yuki fell backwards as the view of black fur covered, her sight, "Uchiha Itachi was it really necessary to throw the bear?" Yuki growled glaring at Itachi. Her butt was hurting ten times more thanks to the jackass.

"I thought the bear might bring some common sense into your mind," Itachi said helping her up.

Yuki huffed and held on to Itachi's arm. Unfortunately the bear managed to knock some wind out of her, so she needed help regaining her balance. Itachi just stood there like a pole and waited for her to get her footing right. Yuki was really regretting that she wore high heel boots.

Giving on final glare to the fine Uchiha, Yuki looked closely at the teddy bear, "Too bad she isn't your girlfriend. She's quite lovely," She glanced at Itachi's date and felt a small flame of anger inside the pit of her stomach of her "She isn't as stuffed," Yuki growled. What was she feeling right now was it jealousy? but why? She had Deidara, what more did she want? Still, she glanced at the handsome face of the Uchiha, "Probably has more brains too," Yuki joked.

Itachi shook his head and flicked the remains of cigarette to the ground below. Yuki stared at the teddy bear again her fingers brushed the mane of his fur. So beautiful.

"I need your number," Itachi said smashing the cigarette under his foot.

Yuki raised an eyebrow, she was about to ask "how come?" When remembered she gave Sasuke her number and didn't question his motives for her number, Itachi at least deserved the same respect. She glanced at Itachi.

"Here," She didn't want to give her number but she had to.

Yuki stared at the teddy's crimson eyes. They looked a bit more alive than Yuki's dead black sheep that was now hiding in her purse.

"Why do you have more life then my sheep?" Yuki mumbled, "It's not fair,"

She tilted its head so it was looking her questionably.

"Here," Itachi said, throwing the phone to a surprised Yuki. Yuki caught it clumsily and glared at Itachi, then at her phone. He had texted her…

"_Talking to the teddy bear makes you look crazy,"_

Yuki stared at the text she was surprised, that Itachi had comedic side. She put the phone back in to her purse.

"It agrees with you," Yuki told Itachi. Placing its head near her ear Yuki moved his head back and forth so it was like whispering, "but…" she glanced at the teddy bear, "I have to agree with you," she looked at Itachi, "It says I'm crazy because of you," she pointed an accusing finger in his direction.

The teddy nodded in agreement.

"Me?" Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"Yes you threw the teddy bear at me it must of knocked the common sense straight out of me," Yuki moved the teddy's bear hand and tapped its head.

"So it had the opposite effect," Itachi mumbled looking away.

"So it did," Yuki answered she looked at the teddy and twirled her finger near her head and rolled her eyes signaling that she thought Itachi was crazy.

"Ah, it looks just like you," Yuki held the teddy bear so it was facing her, "Same black fur, same dull eyes and of course same frown that lines your face," Yuki titled her head right and glanced at Itachi to the bear then back to Itachi. "What do you think Itachi Jr.?" The teddy bear nodded in agreement.

"Glad you can see resemblance," Itachi growled.

"Besides that, I'm getting attached to this teddy," Yuki's fingers brushed its fur.

"Hn," Itachi answered, "You can have it," Yuki looked at him surprised, "I don't think Lay- Karman would notice if I gave it away,"

"It's not that. I just don't have room. There is a reason why I didn't pick big stuffed animals," Yuki answered simply upset that she had to give the bear away.

"You are riding his motorcycle," Itachi stated.

Yuki frowned, when she felt the bear being violently tugged away from her and thrown back to Itachi who caught it without struggle.

"Yuki un," Deidara wrapped his arms around her waist, "Let's go on that yeah," Deidara pointed to the craziest rollercoaster full of twist and turns and heavens who knows what else.

"Um…"Yuki was about to say something when Itachi pointed to a less extreme ride… a haunted house.

"They say it's the best place to get a real scare," Princess said squirming with excitement.

Yuki looked at the haunted house. It could be fun, last time she was in a haunted house was summer, it gave her good laugh…but still. She glanced at the death trap roller coaster…well the haunted house she might lose her life but it beat losing her lunch. It wasn't like "He" was going to be there.

Before she could answer Deidara grabbed her hand and dragged her way. Yuki struggled with Deidara's tight grip, he was hurting her slightly.

"What were you whispering about hmmm?" Deidara growled.

"What?" Yuki looked questionable before it clicked, "Business, we were talking business," They were talking business right? She gave Itachi her number because of business not because she'll be waiting at night to hear his voice.

Yuki blushed remembering the moments she wanted Itachi to kiss her. She shook her head at memory. What about the date? Was she disappointed when Itachi didn't kiss her? Yuki wasn't sure. Yuki leaned on Deidara's shoulders and groaned. What was wrong with her?

"If you make it to the end you'll get a prize," The young teenage girl said, ripping the ticket.

Deidara was tense as he led her into the haunted house and searched around for an empty room finally finding one Deidara led her in.

"Are you lying hmmm?" Deidara growled.

Yuki's eyes widen with the fact that he asked her if she was lying. It surprised her, caught her off guard. The question off bounced walls echoing each and every word and the silence between them became thick.

"Excuse me," Yuki final spoke glaring at Deidara.

Deidara should know she wasn't a liar. Yes she bent the truth, yes she looked over important details, and yes sometimes she avoids the question but that didn't make her a liar. She never lied, because she couldn't lie.

Maybe she heard Deidara wrong. Maybe he asked her in a joking like fashion, "Is Itachi lying hmm?" or maybe something like this "Was that teddy bear talking hmm?" and Yuki would answer like this, "Deidara are you going loony, of course not," then they would continue on with their date but…he didn't ask those types of question.

Yuki and Deidara began fuming at each other.

"No, Deidara I'm not lying," Each word came out like venom. She put emphasis on the word lying to prove that she wasn't happy.

Deidara didn't seem fazed. Of course why should he? He worked out twice a week making him much stronger then her, working with the Akatsuki made him deal with much scarier people then her and dealing with drugs he knew an empty threat when one was thrown at him. Why didn't she stop herself from what she was going to say?

"Stay out of it, if you know what's good for you!" Yuki growled. An empty threat, she knew it, he knew it. Deidara's eyes narrowed his eyes at her threateningly.

Yuki shivered slightly afraid she never saw Deidara angry and never at her. She wasn't going to back down though.

"You want me to stay out of it yeah," He growled.

"Yes," Yuki hoped that she didn't sound scared. She was being stupid but anger brought out the worst in people, it made them foolish.

"How can I when my girlfriend is hanging all over him hmmm?" Deidara said between clenched teeth.

She never hung all over Itachi. Where did he get that idea from? The only time she ever talked with Itachi was when she was fighting with him. Fighting? That wasn't hanging all over him that was showing that Itachi and her were never meant to get along with one another. She wasn't even flirting with him was she?

"Deidara we were talking business," Yuki sighed.

"Is that why went on a date with him hmm?" Deidara growled.

Yuki's eyes widen, "How do you know?" Dumb question, dumb question. Her IQ has been really slipping since she met the Akatsuki.

"Well?"

Yuki groaned placing her head in her palm and repeated, "Business,"

Deidara snorted, "I told you to keep away from him unless I'm around un,"

Why didn't she tell him? He did call her and warn her about Itachi. So she had enough time to tell him but the date was meant for Itachi and her. It was to clear the air with her feelings. Get her head around things though she was still confused.

"I can handle myself, Deidara. I have done it before I met you I can do it now," Yuki was being foolish. Why didn't she give up and say sorry. Her life was getting way too complicated.

"Itachi will hurt you un. You are in danger being with him yeah," Deidara shook her, a slight bit.

"I'm in no more danger with him then I'm with you," Yuki pushed herself out of his grasp.

There was a long silence. Deidara growled and punched the wall behind Yuki; denting the hard wooden surface and stormed off. Yuki stared at the dent; a few drops of blood covered the wall. He hurt himself, and it was her fault.

"How do you know," Yuki mumbled looking at his back.

"I saw you yeah," Deidara said licking the wounds on his hand. He didn't look back at her and continued walking.

Yuki followed right behind him, not say anything.

(Itachi)

Itachi opened his 1998, black Ferrari for his date to put in more of her toys. The countless stuffed animals he won for her, just to shut her up, were beginning to fill up the small sports car.

"Deidara didn't seem happy," Layla (or Karman) said.

"Hn," was all Itachi answered throwing the teddy bear in the back with the rest of the shit.

He forgot for a second that Yuki wasn't his and what he really wanted was not her body but the power. Itachi glared at the thought of Yuki and Deidara.

He didn't like the thought of her kissing another man, ever. Itachi should probably end this date he had her contact information, things went according to plan. He'll call Yuki about the ships coming earlier than planned.

He glanced at the teddy bear sitting neatly in the back. The way Yuki sat on Deidara's lap and kissed him, pissed Itachi off for some unexplained reason.

"Let's go," Layla/Karman said.

Itachi raised an eyebrow, was she ordering him?

"You went on a date with her the other day and she is dating Deidara?" Karman looked confused, "I mean Yuki normally dates Jerks like you," She pointed towards Itachi "The type of guy that would leave her for a nice pair of legs, because she is boring you or she can't do what you want,"

Itachi raised an eyebrow, that's the reason why Karman left him…not that he cared.

"Deidara…Deidara ignores a nice pair of legs. He cares about Yuki she won't bore him anytime soon…and she won't be bored too…but still that doesn't mean she isn't interested in you…she claims your date was business but I feel,"

"If I finish this date will you shut-up," Itachi growled interrupting Karman.

"Yes," Karman said.

Itachi walked back towards the carnival. Deidara dragged Yuki away towards the haunted house. They could still be there (it was a maze making it a bit more scarier)

Itachi bought the tickets, "If you make it out alive you get a prize," a young girl said trying to sound scary but sounding more ridicules.

As soon as the two went in somebody jumped out, Karman jumped back and gasped and clung on to Itachi.

Itachi sighed he'll need a smoke after this.

He heard people screaming and "boo's" as they walked father in.

"What are you two doing in here?" Yuki asked coming out of a tunnel, Deidara tailing behind her.

"To get the prize," Karman joked.

Yuki raised an eyebrow. She wasn't looking at him anymore; she wasn't making eye contact with him. She was refusing to look at him. Itachi glared at her. Deidara glared at Itachi then walked ahead.

Itachi raised an eyebrow. Deidara and Yuki weren't talking, weren't mindlessly flirting with each other. Deidara wasn't holding on to her possessively and Yuki wasn't chasing him around. There was a tense air between them, something like a knife couldn't cut but something Itachi could get between. He glanced at Yuki again who just let out a sigh.

(Yuki)

Yuki sighed, great just what she need the reason why she was fighting with Deidara , standing right in front of her. Yuki looked everywhere but at Itachi. She was pissed and mainly at him. She knew she shouldn't be but she was. She was acting childish, she knew it. She was the one at fault, she should have told Deidara so what if he tagged along, he would have saved her from the date.

Yuki looked around her surroundings, has she been walking this entire time? Yuki felt the whole losing yourself in a tunnel, turned in to pitch black maze, where you couldn't see in front of you the whole time. Yuki blinked a few times and looked to her right side where Deidara was standing not too long ago. She couldn't see him, Yuki's heart began beating quickly. She looked for Itachi, "Karman" or Deidara anybody she could recognize, but it was too dark to see.

She didn't want to lose anybody. Though, where her day has been going today it wouldn't be a bad thought to consider. It would be time for herself.

Something brushed across her feet, Yuki gasped and jumped back bumping into somebody.

"Sorry," Yuki said looking at the Dark shadow.

The sound of thunder cut through the darkness, like a crackling whip. Yuki clung on to the person's shirt sleeve scared. Another sound of thunder, Yuki stepped back closing her eyes and still clinging on the person's sleeve.

Many things didn't scare Yuki, snakes didn't scare Yuki because she could collect their poison, spiders didn't scare her again collection of poison, and scary moves bored her. Itachi admittedly scared her a little bit but he scared everybody. Yuki was afraid of thunder, it brought back unnecessary memories Yuki always tried to bury.

'Please let it be somebody I know,' Yuki prayed in her head, 'Please let it be somebody I know,' Yuki was referring to person she was clinging on to. He was moving a little bit showing signs of annoyance, with his new clinging buddy.

Another sound of thunder Yuki was going to step a bit closer but the person let out a growl and grabbed on to her hand and began dragging her away. Yuki tried to struggle free from the man's grasp but choosing between the thunder or her new kidnappers Yuki would choose her new kidnapper.

The man that grabbed her was pretty strong, she couldn't slip away, because of his strength. Then again Yuki has never been the strongest. The man seemed to know where he was going, he was dragging Yuki with ease stopping every once in awhile to find a way out this labyrinth.

"Please let it be somebody I know, please let it be somebody I know," Yuki said, when the sound of thunder could no longer be heard, running blindly in the dark in with an unknown stranger.

Yuki stared at the raven hair of Itachi Uchiha. His long legs taking larger steps, making him walk faster than her legs. Yuki was getting tired quickly.

'Why does it have to be him,' Yuki whined in her head, 'A stranger would have been a lot better,'

"Congratulations, you have made it the end," the ticket lady said and handed Itachi the prize. Yuki took advantage of this short pause and tried to catch her breath. The prize was two tickets to a hot spring Yuki never heard about.

Itachi hardly scanned the ticket before he was off again giving Yuki only an inch of a time to catch her breath. As Itachi ran around the park, hardly pausing to catch his breath but he seemed to doing fine better then Yuki who's lungs were about to burst.

"Itachi…slow…down," Yuki gasped between breaths.

Itachi began slowing down till he came to a complete halt completely, "We have a problem,"

'Besides you kidnapping me,' Yuki thought. She raised an eyebrow as she panted for oxygen, "What…do…you…mean?"

Yuki stared at him blinking. He was joking right? His face showed no hint that he was joking just that same dull, emotionless, mask that he wore all the time. Then there had to be a mistake, the Uchiha must of made a mistake. The Uchiha had that dark menacing aura incapable of mistakes.

Yuki opened her mouth ready to speak, when Itachi grabbed her hand and began running. He stopped at a stand selling little trinkets.

"I wish you would warn me, before you start running," Yuki said sarcastically rubbing her sore wrist. Both of their backs were facing the crowd.

Itachi wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "You see that man over there," Itachi glanced at the silver haired man threw one of the round mirrors at the corner of the stale.

Yuki glanced at mirror and nodded.

The man in the mirror was talking on the phone laughing, at something. He had short silver hair that was messy from the top and tied in an attempted would be pony tail, near the nape of his neck. He was wearing a white doctor's coat and boring purple cloth underneath. One hand was shoved deep into his pocket, the other holding on to the cell phone. Though he was talking animatedly on the phone Yuki could see through his thin round glasses, he was staring at them with confusion and anger in his gray eyes.

Yuki looked away from the mirror and nodded. Itachi was hovering over her so the man couldn't see her acting like a shield so he the man wouldn't see her. Yuki glanced at the mirror again only to meet the Uchiha's crimson eyes.

"He is a spy for the sound," Itachi told her.

Yuki's hair stood up. A spy? That was why Itachi and Deidara were so uptight earlier. This is going to put a strain on her relationship with Deidara. Wasn't that dandy?

"He was following _you_ earlier wasn't he?" Yuki emphasized on the 'You' part. As far as she was concerned she shouldn't be known by any sound spy's.

Yuki could feel Itachi's gaze on the top of her head.

She glanced at the spy again, if a geeky guy like that put Itachi and Deidara on the edge, then Yuki should fear him.

"His name is Kabuto Yakushi. He is Orochimaru's right hand man," Itachi was watching Kabuto the comas in his eyes were spinning. Yuki remembered the first time she met Itachi, the comas were spinning back then as well.

Yuki opened her mouth then shut it quickly. What was there to say? Itachi was making deals with the sound so he had to watch his back always. Unlike Deidara, Itachi knew when he was being followed. Unlike Deidara, Itachi seemed to know right when he had to watch his back always. Yuki knew that she too had to watch her back, with her dating Deidara and trading with Itachi.

Itachi pushed her closer becoming more like a black cloak over her, he watched as Kabuto walked off. He wasn't smiling any more the phone was clenched in his hand as he closed it.

"Stay quiet and keep hidden. It would be trouble if he recognized you," Itachi whispered softly. Who was Yuki to argue she rather stay out of trouble…for now.

Something caught the spy's eyes and he chased after it.

Yuki and Itachi stood in silence, both watching the direction Kabuto ran in. Several seconds later Itachi stepped back creating a cold feeling were Itachi once stood.

"Kabuto didn't recognize me?" Itachi was staring in the direction Kabuto still, he sound questionable and annoyed. He closed his eyes.

When Itachi opened his eyes onyx brown eyes were left staring at her. Yuki shifted uncomfortably under Itachi's new eyes. She always thought Itachi's eyes were beautiful when they weren't glaring at her but now his eyes were breath taking. She wished he could stare her all time with those beautiful eyes.

"WHEN DID I TURN IN TO A HOPELESS ROMANTIC?" Yuki shouted.

Itachi winced at Yuki's sudden outburst. He closed his eyes again when he opened them crimson eyes were glaring at her.

"Hopeless romantic?" Itachi asked.

"Just thinking…out loud," Yuki answered, "Never mind that what do you mean coming early and does this concern my family?" Yuki asked if it didn't concern her family then it was no concern of hers but if it did, she had to protect Akito's name.

Itachi began walking the opposite direction of Kabuto. Yuki stood there gawking. Did he just brush her off? Yuki sighed, will she ever get a straight answer from the jerk.

The said jerk, stopped glanced over his shoulder and continued walking. Yuki took it as a sign to follow him. Chasing after him Yuki managed to keep up with his long strides, Itachi was fast even when walking.

"When are they coming?" Yuki whispered.

Itachi stayed quiet before answering, "Sometime this month,"

"WHAT?" Yuki screamed.

"Ms. Hunnutsuka, quiet down," Itachi hissed.

"Sorry," Yuki whispered, "That soon, when were they originally coming?"

"This month," Itachi answered. Yuki gave him a questionable look, "A spy lead my men and I to believe the shipment were coming in next month when it was originally coming this month,"

"A spy?" Yuki stayed quiet, "Uchiha Itachi, I am not putting my clan in danger,"

"Does anyone in the Hunnutsuka's house hold know of the trade?" He pulled out a cigarette and lit it. He smokes Marlboro* Yuki realized.

"I believe it's only my brother's that know," Her brothers didn't have that big of a mouth to gossip with the households maid. Well…they were foolish enough to gossip but Hunnutsuka's business, "I haven't been at the house hold for a while,"

Itachi stared at her before walking off again.

"What do you plan on doing?" As for as Yuki was concerned this didn't concern her family, her family wasn't involved…yet.

"I want to ask for permission to use one of the Hunnutsuka ports," Itachi stated more then asked. It must be a thing for the Uchihas.

"Permission?" She stopped shortly taking in the information, "We don't have the paper work ready yet,"

"The plan was for the Akatsuki to start trade with the Hunnutsuka six months from now. The spy has changed the plan. The ports that was meant to be used has government spy's and it would seem to suspicious if have a ships floating around harbors,"

"And the spy?" If Itachi didn't do something about the spy then Yuki was putting her clans name in danger more than what was already intended.

Itachi glanced at Yuki then behind her, "It will only be between us,"

Yuki blushed at the words "_us_". How stupid could she get blushing at the word '_us_', especially when the Uchiha used it.

"The government?" Yuki whispered avoiding eye contact.

"The government won't know," Itachi was staring back at her.

"Just this once," Yuki held up on finger.

"I'll be there to make sure things run smoothly," Itachi said.

Yuki nodded. They stood in silence, Yuki was processing everything Itachi just told her. Everything seemed to make sense but there were still a lot of unanswered questions and a bout loud of questions never asked.

"I'm going to run again," Itachi said grabbing her hand.

Yuki looked at him questionable hardly registering what Itachi just said. Itachi was already holding her hand and running towards the giant Ferris wheel in the middle of the carnival.

'Sarcastic bastard,' Yuki thought as Itachi dragged her through the carnival. Stopping, Itachi wrapped his arms around her waist as he dragged her into the Farris wheel's open cart.

Itachi hovered over her as the man closed the cart door shut leaving only thin sheet of glass the only way to look outside. Yuki glanced at his eyes they were once again spinning. Yuki tired to get away, when the cart gave a violent shove that it was moving, getting her a lot closer to Itachi then she originally planned.

Yuki could smell his cologne as he pushed her closer. He was wearing the same cologne he wore on their date mixed in with the very same sent of nicotine and his own special scent. His sent made her crazy to the point where thinking was impossible.

"Uchiha Itachi, let go of me," Yuki growled. Her body wasn't reacting well, it was acting like a teenaged hormonal girl.

Itachi let go of her. Yuki moved to the other side of the cart. Itachi's eyes were closed once again. Yuki was expecting to see his onyx brown eyes.

"I have a boyfriend, Uchiha," Yuki growled remind Itachi she was in love with somebody else but also herself.

Crimson eyes peeked at her. She was disappointed to see crimson and not the onyx.

'Deidara, Deidara, Deidara,' Yuki kept chanting in her head. She had to remember she had a boyfriend and the Uchiha wasn't it.

"Why do you keep running Uchiha?" Yuki growled.

Itachi didn't answer the Fairies wheel stopped every few seconds.

"Itachi what's going on?" Yuki took a seat next to Itachi, she was tired of running blindly. Truthfully Yuki was tired of running.

They made it to the top. Yuki could see the whole carnival* from up here. It was like she was flying, Yuki shook her head she had no time to think about that.

"Answer me Uchiha," Yuki hissed.

Itachi still didn't answer. Yuki was tempted to grab him and shake him just to get him to answer.

Itachi moved a slight bit his eyes lingered on the ground. Yuki could see people were beginning to turning on their lights as twilight was quickly approaching. Yuki honestly had no idea that it was getting so late. She checked her watch.

Itachi shifted again, his hand moved behind Yuki's head as he pushed her into a rough kiss. His hand tangled with her hair, as he slid his tongue in to her mouth.

Yuki watched as the twilight sun went behind the horizon. Yuki had no idea how to react. The lights turned on in their little cart waking Yuki up. She pushed and moved away from the Uchiha to the far end of the cart.

Her fingers traced her lips. Did she…did they just…no it was him who kissed her. Many excuses begin popping up in Yuki's head. The kiss was forced Yuki had no intention of kissing him, it wasn't a kiss.

Itachi stared at her his face emotionless but he had a slight smirk that told her he always won. Yuki tried to slink away from his view. She was enjoying him looking at her a bit too much to be conserved normal. Yuki shivered.

The Ferris wheel stopped at the end of the ride. Yuki jumped out as soon as cart door opened, and into a surprised Deidara's arm.

Deidara was even more surprised when Yuki kissed him.

"What happened hmm?" He asked when Yuki broke off from the kiss.

Yuki was about to answer when Karman interrupted, "Aw man I wanted to go on the Ferris wheel before sundown,"

"Why?" Yuki questioned, she still clung on to Deidara.

"Legend has it if you kiss on top of the Ferris wheel during sound down, then you and your lover are forever fated," Karman sound dreamy about but then smiled, "But that's an old wives tale,"

Yuki blushed again and pushed Deidara into another passionate kiss.

"Really Yuki what's wrong hmm?" Deidara asked, not that he didn't enjoy the kiss but Yuki wasn't that type of girl, that kissed whenever.

"Nothing," Yuki said quickly, "That's important," she smiled.

Deidara raised an eyebrow and looked at Itachi, who was walking away lighting a cigarette.

"What did you do to her un?" Deidara growled.

"Deidara relax, it's getting late lets go home," Yuki said placing her hands on Deidara's arm.

Deidara stared at her suspiciously, something happened between those two. Yuki kissed him once again, and lead him away from the carnival.

**Ok now that Itachi kissed Yuki O.((o))-twitch- ITACHI WAS THE ONE TO KISS HER…it wasn't romantic geez the Uchiha's should really read what crappy stories the people put them in with Sakura, maybe then can get a romantic bone. I mean I really should of ended with the whole Itachi saying "You'll always be princess of the Akatsuki, princess," Sorry fans I just got back from reading a really crappy fanfic that said that. For most of you guys who read my guide we all know that's OOC of Itachi. Any way back to where this story is going yes Itachi kissed Yuki, it was more for her/his protection from Kabuto, the less Kabuto sees and knows the better for the Akatsuki. So yes Itachi did kiss Yuki but it was for an unromantic reason. I will go on later information in an author's note. But with that said and done I've created Deidara knowing about the date. –Another twitching moments for my fans- and Yuki and Deidara's fight for my loyal fans I would like to know one thing. When should they break up and how? I have hit a major road block with this. I know Yuki and Deidara are going to break up considering I am a fan of Itachi, but my question is how? And why? I am open up for idea's you guys know. I unfortunately plan to keep them together after Deidara found out about the date but I still want an idea for later chapters on how and why they broke up and when? I want your guys' opinion so I can also make this an enjoyable read for everybody. Soo please I beg my fans the ones that actually reading this story tell me what do, you have in mind for this story. As for what's happening in this chapter I will have an author's not explaining everything.**

*My friend Ichigoryuu, bought me a little black sheep after I was done typing that part, I told her about the sheep in the story and we were both laughing at the irony.

*Long argument with myself on what brand he should smoke a felt Marlboro fit.

*I was on Ferris wheel in Lebanon trying to get this feeling but the thing is, it wasn't very big and people went on it one at time so the ride was quick :P

**Sorry this took so long to post my family was over for my sister's graduation and things got busy…any well enjoy this chapter. **

And a message from your local Strawberry dragon : I editiedededded this story and I hope I didn't miss anything. Thank you for reading and have a plesant day. DOWN WITH CLICHÉ STORIES. :: waves a very pointy stick:: I mean this story is beyond cliché I mean the bad fanfics that miko and I read. OH GOD THE HORROR.


End file.
